Early Love
by writerchick13
Summary: Revamped! It's just like any other school year for Harry and Ginny save one exception. Romance is in the air! Find out what happens as Harry and Ginny find out what early love is all about. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I have to tell you that this story is not going to be anything like the book or movie. It is purely a fluff story so don't expect any triwizard tournament. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me!**

Chapter 1 School

_Well, third year at Hogwarts, here I come._ this thought ran through Ginny Weasley's mind as she finished drying and putting her hair up in a casual ponytail and then ran downstairs. Her mother, Molly Weasley, was cooking breakfast.

"So, are you ready for your third year at Hogwarts?" her mother asked excitedly. (She thought that perhaps her mother was more excited than her.)

"Yeah, I guess so." she answered casually.

"Well, the owls arrived today with what you and all your brothers are going to need so we will be going into Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your things." she replied and put a big platter of bacon, eggs, and toast on the table, along with some pumpkin juice.

Ginny tried to eat but could only manage a couple bites of toast, so with her mother staring suspiciously at her, she went upstairs to daydream.

_Another year at Hogwarts is about to begin, _she thought to herself while cleaning her room _and Harry Potter has no interest whatsoever in me. I need to be more myself, not the shy little 12 year old I always seem to turn into whenever he's around. So what can I do about it? Should I just give up? _her thoughts continued like this and lost in her thoughts and daydreams, she didn't hear one of her brothers continuously knocking on her door. Only when Ron gave up and barged in did she give a sign of recognition at being brought back from her fantasy world.

"Did you want something?" she asked blandly.

"What are you, deaf?" was all Ron said and crossed to her bed and sat on the edge.

"Sorry, I was…thinking." she said, and down next to her brother, letting the piece of clothing she had been about to hang up fall back down to the floor.

"Well, mum sent me up here to see if you were all right, she said you didn't eat much at breakfast and she was worried. So…are you? You look a bit pale." said Ron, asking out of pure concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't hungry, that's all." she was not about to tell her brother that she had been daydreaming about his best friend.

"Ok, well I guess I'll leave you alone then." he replied, and saying goodbye, left her room, closing the door behind him.

Ginny, alone again, picked up the blouse and gladly slipped back into her daydreams about "The Boy Who Lived."

XxXxXxXx

Harry Potter was staring glumly out his bedroom window of number four, Privet drive, wishing he could be anywhere else but here. Compared to all the action at Hogwarts, the magical wizarding school which he attended, muggle life was positively boring. He wanted to be at his best friends' house, the Burrow. He had gotten letters from both Ron and Hermione during the summer, and from the looks of itthey were having a much better time than he was. It didn't help his mood any, that every time he was around the Dursley's, they winced as if he might make them blow up at any moment. Which actually wasn't a bad idea, now that he thought of it. He went downstairs to see if he could find anything to eat, and after getting some leftovers, went back upstairs to eat and mull some things over in his head. He was halfway upstairs before his cousin Dudley decided to get in his nightly torturing before his opportunity was gone.

"Hey, you going back upstairs to cry some more now that you aren't so big and bad without your…thing" Dudley said, smirking.

"No, I was just going upstairs so I won't have to listen to your lame jokes about 'my thing', which by the way, is called a wand." Harry retorted. He was unable to resist a comeback, as lame as it might have been, and apparently, he had said the magic word, because his cousin gasped and went running downstairs, clutching his bottom as if afraid that it would either fall off or grow a curly pigs tail. Harry, chuckling, made his way to his room.

_So Harry,_ he thought to himselfy_ou're wondering whether you are going to have a normal year or a not-so-normal year. Probably the latter, but what is school without a little fun? I will get to see Ron and Hermione, the twins, and Ginny._ Hewas surprised at his thoughts. He had seen Ron's little sister each year at the train station, and hadn't given her a second thought, but he was always busy at the time._ Still, you can't deny that once you were on the train, you thought about her again. If only- _at that moment, an owl came flying through his open window and he stopped thinking about Ginny and his thoughts of the past three years.

"Hullo, who are you and what do you have for me?" he asked the owl, untying the letter and letting the bird rest.

"_Dear Harry, I am writing to you because mum said it was only polite and I should ask anyways. Would you like to come shopping with us in Diagon Alley tomorrow and spend the rest of the summer with us? Write back, and we will come get you tomorrow morning in a black ministry car. If your muggle folks won't let you, we will come tomorrow morning in a black ministry car. Write back, Ron"_

Would he? Harry hastily scribbled a note saying yes and where he lived, tied it to the curious owls' leg, and ran downstairs to talk to the Dursley's. He found them in the living room, watching a TV show.

"I am going to Diagon Alley with the Weasley's to buy my school supplies and you won't see me for the rest of the year." Harry said, filled with joy, and not even giving them a chance to answer, ran back upstairs to pack. Little did he know that at the Burrow, someone was more excited than he was at the thought of his stay.

XxXxXxXx

"Who are we getting tomorrow?" Ginny asked. She had just finished washing up the dishes and wiping down the kitchen, she had come into the sitting room just as her mother had finished saying "-Get him tomorrow."

"Harrydear, we are going to collect him tomorrow from his aunt and uncle's, and he is going shopping with us."

"Harry Potter is coming here?" Ginny asked in a suddenly low tone of voice.

"Yes, and you will not behave like some star crazed school girl that fawns over "the boy who lived"." her stern mother reprimanded. "He gets enough of that at school I expect, he does not need it here." And with those curt words, she sent Ginny off to bed. "We are leaving at around 12:00, so be ready."

Ginny was a little stunned by her mother's comments but decided she didn't care. "Yes ma'am." was her response, and she thundered upstairs to her room to mull over this latest development. She couldn't believe it! The love of her life was going to be here tomorrow!

_Ok, calm down. He doesn't like you and will think that you re a total freak if you act like a wild groupie around him. Just try to get some sleep so you won't be a total zombie and will be able to think and act properly tomorrow._ With that, a very excited Ginny Weasley went to dream happy dreams of tomorrow's trip.

**Chapter one of the new renovated "Early Love" up! Yes, it will be a little slow for the first few chapters, but bear with me, I promise it gets better. I will be updating about once a week, hope that suits you. Hope you like and review on your way out please! Love from- Writerchick13**


	2. Chapter 2 The Weasleys

Chapter 2 the Weasley's

The next morning when Ginny woke up the first thing she did was look at the clock. 4:56 am? That was crazy! She would never be able to wait that long to see Harry. She lay back in bed to think.

_Okay, so let's think this over Ginny. Why do you even like or love him? Because he is everything that I want my man to be but he still has his ways of letting you know he's only human. Ok, why would he like you? _When she thought these words to herself she had to stop and think. _Well, because I'm pretty, I guess, and I do have a good personality and I guess I'm smart. Ok, now why are you so excited to see him? Because I like him! Duh! Ok…sorry for the stupid question…_it went on like this for about half an hour, and would have gone on longer if Ron had not knocked on her door and come to sit on the side of her bed.

"Hey Gin, you awake?"

"No, I'm talking to you while I'm sleeping ." Ginny snapped at him and immediately regretted it.

"Sorry, what are you doing up so early?" he asked her, ignoring the remark.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?" she replied.

"Same here…"

"Are you looking forward to going to Diagon today?"

"Ah, I guess. I was just thinking about today and I can't wait for Hogwarts to start again. Neither can Harry, he told me that the Muggles are driving him crazy."

"Well, I can't wait. The shops and sights always make me feel good. I like all the activity, you know. What time is it by the way?" Ginny asked.

"It is…5:45," Ron told her, stretching over her bed to see Ginny's clock.

"Well, I don't have that long to wait then." Ginny muttered, and for the second time in 45 minutes, she regretted what she said.

"Why do you want to get going so soon anyways?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Oh no reason…I just want to go shopping; I've already told you that.

"Yeah…" Ron replied, and left it at that.

"Well, bye then." Ginny said, wanting to daydream, and still have time to get ready.

"Yeah, bye."

Ginny, after she was sure she was alone, started to talk to herself in the mirror. "So, several hours and you will be sitting in the backseat of a ministry car with Harry. Don't blow this Ginny. This could be the start of what you have been wanting ever since you saw him at King's Cross." Then-- "Okay, you have got to t stop talking to yourself or you really will go crazy!" With her little pep talk done, she threw on some clothes and thundered down the stairs, waking everybody that wasn't already up by screaming "We have to go get Harry!" over and over until her mother put a silencing charm on her to make her hush.

XxXxXxXx

Harry had set his alarm clock so that it woke him up at 8:00 am. But when he opened his eyes, it wasn't because an alarm was ringing in his ear. He groaned, rolled over, and looked at the digital numbers on his repaired clock. 6:30. Wait, 6:30? It was a little early but oh well; the early hour would give him time to think about the day head of him. What would happen? What would he be able to get into after a full day of shopping at Diagon? Ron hadn't said when they would pick him up, they had just said in the morning. He wondered what Ginny was dong at this minute. Wait a second, why Ginny? Why not Ron? It seemed he was full of what and whys this morning.

_But wait!_ The little voice inside his head screamed. _You know why you think about her all the time. It's because--_"No!" Harry told himself firmly. "I do not like Ginny Weasley; think of what her brothers would say!" _Oh come on, her brothers would rather it be you than any other guy, and you know it. You're just-- _"Don't you dare say I'm scared!" Harry yelled at himself. He was not scared…and of Ginny no less! It was ludicrous. He tried to put Ginny out of his head, but it seemed that somehow, everything could be related to Ginny.

_The sky is kinda pretty when the sun is rising. _he mused to himself and immediately thought of Ginny. _Ginny's hair is so pretty and fiery, just like the sun when it's rising. _"Harry! You have to stop this! You do not like Ginny, Ginny does not like you, and you are never going to date!" After the stern words to himself, he forced himself to NOT think about Ginny-or her hair-or how cute and smart she was. It worked, for a little while. Eventually, he fell asleep again only to be awakened half an hour later by an alarm clock saying that is was 8:00 and time to get ready to go see Ginny.

XxXxXxXx

When Ginny had finally gotten the rest of her family up, they had a quick breakfast and set out in the ministry car. They had gotten directions from Harry when he had written back to say that he would be going shopping with them, so they headed towards #4 Privet Dr., Surrey.

**A short time later**

_Knock knock. _the whole Weasley family with the exception of Percy, Fred and George, and Molly was standing on the Dursley's doorstep. As the figure of a rather large person loomed closer, the excited redhead did the only thing she could do-nothing.

"Hull-" Vernon Dursley looked dumbfounded. "Who are you!" he demanded to know, not quite sure of himself.

"Uh…we are the Weasley's, come to get Harry…didn't he tell you?" asked Arthur uncertainly.

"Oh yeah…" a look of dawning comprehension came upon Vernon's face. "Well, right then, you will-"

"Mr. Weasley! You guys came!" exclaimed a very happy Harry.

"Oh yes, didn't you get Ron's letter?" asked Mr. Weasley, surprised.

"Yeah, but I didn't think that you guys would really…well…" Harry trailed off, ashamed of his thoughts.

"Yes, well, here we are and we really do need to get going if we are going to get what we need out of Diagon Alley." replied Arthur, deciding to brush off the awkwardness.

All of this time Mr. Dursley had been standing in the doorway looking thoroughly out of place. Now he spoke. "Well what are you waiting for then?" he responded, regaining his usual attitude. "Take him away and hopefully he will never come back again." he said loudly in fact, he was now rather yelling. He then appeared to see some of their neighbors looking out their windows for the source of the disturbance and quieted his voice.

"Uh, well, right Harry, are you ready then?" asked Arthur, now looking as if he wanted to tell Harry's uncle off for being so rude, Harry knew he had seen his hand tighten on something inside his robes, and he had three guesses what it might be.

"Yeah, let me go get my trunks and I'll be right back." Harry replied, springing into action and bounding up the stairs to get his things.

"We will be waiting in the car, come out when you are ready." Mr. Weasley called up the stairs, seeing Harry's trainers disappear in a couple of seconds. He didn't want to stay with Harry's uncle; he was being extremely rude and didn't want to chance an argument.

Harry lugged his trunks downstairs and out the front door, flinging a goodbye over his shoulder as he went. He heard Vernon slam the door closed behind him and grinned it always gave him satisfaction to know that he had made his uncle mad. Harry got in the car and somehow, ended up sitting between Ron and Ginny.

"Hullo Harry, have a good summer?" Ron asked, glad to see his best friend.

"With them? Right." Harry said dryly but smiled all the same. He felt he was where he belonged now.

After a few seconds, he realized that a brown head was missing. "Hermione not going shopping with us?" Harry asked.

"No, thought it was a bit weird actually. She said that her parents wanted to take her. Mum doesn't know though, I forgot to tell her. If she hasn't' figured it out by now, she probably has forgotten all about it." Ron explained.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and settled back into the seat, enjoying the ride. Not even five minutes later, Mrs. Weasley's hands flew to her head suddenly and she sat straight up.

"Arthur, I just remembered, I forgot the lists! We have to go back and get them dear; I don't know where my head was." she exclaimed.

"Alright, back to the Burrow it is." he said easily.

Ten minutes later, they were pulling into the front yard of a house that looked like it was being held up by magic. If it wasn't, Harry was witnessing a miracle. Of course, it wasn't' the first time he had ever seen Ron's house, he had stayed almost every summer in this house since he was 12. Still, it never ceased to amaze him.

"You lot just stay in the car, I'll be right out." Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly and disappeared inside the house. Moments later, she reappeared with a bundle of parchment in her hand. "Well then, let's go! We don't have all day!"

Mr.Weasley smiled n amusement and pulled out of the front yard. Soon, he was headed towards the leaky cauldron, which would lead them to the entrance of Diagon Alley-and a very interesting afternoon.

**Another update next week hopefully, I would love your reviews! -writerchick13**


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of Jo's ideas, so this is my story!**

Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

"Okay, you lot get started, I have a few packages to take care of by myself. I'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts." They were standing at the entrance to Diagon Alley; Mrs. Weasley had just finished handing out the assignments, and now she was hurrying away in the opposite direction. Soon, she was visible only by her red hair.

All around Harry and the Weasleys witches and wizards were hurrying about trying to get last minute shopping done before the new school term started. Or at least all of them who had kids who went to Hogwarts. He saw a few people he knew by sight but mostly it was all unfamiliar. Fortunately there was no sight of Malfoy.

Harry, who had been basking in the feeling of being _home _again, swiveled around to see a bushy, brown-haired female about two shops away from them.

"Hey Hermione, is that you?" Harry called out.

Hermione pivoted on her heel, and two adults followed, looking very impressed.

"Harry! I've missed you!" she cried as she ran to him and gave him a bone crushing hug as soon as she could reach him.

"Oomph! I've missed you too." Harry laughed.

"Hey Ron." Hermione acknowledged the red-head standing beside Harry.

"Hermione."

"Hey Hermione!" This time it was Ginny who spoke.

"Oh, hey Ginny." Hermione returned the greeting.

All of this time, they had been standing in the middle of the street, and now Mr. Weasley spoke. "Kids, let's go into a shop. We're supposed to be shopping, not standing here and chatting, as we've all been told more than once. But it was really nice talking to you Hermione."

"Yes, it's been nice to see all you too. I'll see you guys at school then?" Hermione said, now looking uncertain. "Um… I guess I'm going to let you guys go, my parents and I need to finish our shopping too."

"Oh! You must forgive me; I didn't even notice that you were there." Mr. Weasley said, for he had just noticed the adults standing on either side of Hermione. "So, you are Hermione's parents…you've got a good girl there."

"Thank you, we are very proud of her." Mr. Granger answered.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley came towards them, her face clearly showing she was disappointed that they were just standing there in the middle of the street with no packages in their arms.

"What are you guys doing out here talking! You know as well as I do that…" Mrs. Weasley stopped. "Oh! Hi Hermione! How are you dear? Are these your parents? She's a fine girl, got a good head on her shoulders, very clever." Mrs. Weasley said all in one breath.

"Yes, we are very proud of her." replied Mrs. Granger pleasantly.

"Yes, well, you must come shopping with us…that is if your parents don't want to do it…" Mrs. Weasley said, going back to business.

"Oh, um…" Hermione held a quick conversation with her parents. "Sure!" she finally answered and she and her parents said their goodbyes; as her parents walked away to go home Hermione looked at the group and said "Well, are we going to go shopping or not? I have most of my stuff but I still need my transfiguration book, a couple of bottles of ink, and…" she stopped. Harry had started to laugh. "What's so funny?" the brown-eyed girl asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just good to see you again, that's all." Harry said, still chuckling.

"Hey Hermione, I need to talk to you for a minute." Ginny spoke up.

"Ok, how was your summer?" Hermione responded.

"Fine. We'll catch up with you lot in a minute." Ginny threw back over her shoulder to her family, and Hermione and Ginny walked a little ways off wit their heads together.

The Weasleys walked into the nearest shop. Harry however, knowing he would probably regret it, stayed behind to hear what the big secret was all about. "Okay," Ginny started, making sure no one could overhear them, "I need your advice on something, actually, it's someone. You have to promise to not freak out when I tell you though, I really do need your help on this one." Hermione nodded encouragingly.

Harry started to walk away, thinking it was just girl talk, but then he heard his name.

"I love Harry Potter." the statement was simple.

"Um…okay…" Hermione had not been expecting that.

Harry was just as surprised as she was, if not more. She loved him? Harry had thought that she had not even liked him, but here she was saying she loved him. Harry was fit to burst. Then he realized that he was not even supposed to be hearing this conversation. He walked away, but if he had stayed, he would have heard the most important part.

"Well, Ginny, I really don't know what to say. Maybe you should just tell him, at least then you will both know where you stand." Hermione said sensibly.

"Yeah, ok, I think I'll do just that. It's time I get my feelings out in the open." the redhead said, feeling heartened.

Hermione and Ginny caught up with the group, Ginny noticed Harry was off in the corner, lost in his thoughts, so she decided that right now was as good of a time as any. Besides, if she had to sit beside him in the car, she wanted to be able to hold his hand.

"Hey Harry." she said nervously.

"Oh, hi." he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Um, I was wondering, I, well, um….Ireallylikeyou." she finally spit out in a rush.

Harry started to laugh. He could not believe this was happening. Ginny looked startled and then started to sob. She ran away out of the shop and was not seen for the rest of the afternoon.

**Did you guys like the chapter? Please review and tell me what you think will happen, where did Ginny end up? And what will happen between the two? Find out next week, on another episode of…"Early Love"! This concludes tonight broadcast. Okay, no seriously, please push the little button just below that says submit review and you'll make my week!**


	4. Chapter 4 Where's Ginny?

**Here is chapter 4! Hope you guys like and review on your way out please!**

**Disclaimer: seriously. Give me a break.**

Chapter 4 Where's Ginny?

It wasn't until Mrs. Weasley was doing the final head count before they headed home that someone besides Harry noticed Ginny was missing. "Oh my God, Ginny!" screamed Molly, and Mr. Weasley's head snapped up from his own head count.

"Okay, don't panic." he said in a slightly higher tone of voice that suggested he was about to panic. "Ginny couldn't have gotten out of Diagon Alley, so Fred and George, ask around the shops. Harry, Ron, check the streets and crevices to see if she could have gotten hurt. Hermione, come with me and Molly to see about putting up some sort of alert." The instructions were quick and curt, and as soon as Arthur's mouth closed, 7 heads could be seen going different ways, looking for Ginny.

Harry and Ron set off at a brisk pace looking for a flash of red hair that would mean Ginny. Ron wasn't talking much and Harry didn't want to think about what the Weasley's would do if they knew he was probably the reason for their worry.

"Harry, she was right with you before we left Flourish and Blotts. Do you know where she is?" Ron spoke suddenly.

Harry hesitated. What should he say? "No Ron, I have no clue, otherwise I would have told your mum already."

Ron looked at him strangely but nodded curtly and said nothing.

Harry looked at his best friend walking beside him and had the sinking feeling that Ron was mad at him. _He couldn't know that Ginny ran out of the shop because of me. But then why did he ask you if you knew where she was…after Flourish and Blotts? I don't know…you don't actually think he saw anything do you? If he did, we'll know soon. Ron can't hold a secret, especially if he thinks his sister is in danger. _There. His conversation with himself had brought him around to Ginny. He sincerely hoped that she was okay…

"What did you do to her?" Ron asked in a deadly voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said, his suspicions confirmed in one pitiful swooping of his stomach.

"I saw the whole thing. She said something to you, you started to laugh, ands she ran out of the shop, crying. What did you do to my little sister?" Ron said all this in a very low, calm voice, but his ears were as red as a fire truck, a sure sign that he was furious.

Harry felt his heart sink. He had seen the whole thing. Then he started to get mad. How could he think that he would do anything intentionally to his sister? He felt as bad as anyone else, maybe worse!

"Look, what you saw…it's not what it looked like. Ginny had told me something and I started laughing because I couldn't' believe it. She must have took it the wrong way, because the next thing I know, she was crying and she turned heel and ran out of the shop. I swear, I did not do anything to her."

This whole time Ron had been standing across form him, growing madder by the minute. Now he started to yell, completely forgetting that there were people getting very interested in the two teenagers arguing in the middle of the path.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything! You made her cry didn't you? You are the one that made her run out of the shop, I don't' care if she took it the wrong way, if you hadn't laughed, she would be here right now. Because of you, we don't know where she is. You are the one who made her run away, and you are the one who is going to find her." Finished with his speech, Ron turned on his heel, walking the opposite way, supposedly to find one of his fellow brothers.

_Great._ Harry thought angrily. _Just what I need. Now the Weasley family is going to hate me and I'll have to spend all my summers with the Dursley's. Just great. _Harry walked along, completely forgetting his mission and berating himself for letting all of this happen.

XxXxXxXx

"He made all of this happen! He made Ginny run away and he's the reason we can't find her." Ron was furiously telling Fred and George all about his run in with Harry.

"Are you sure? What did you do?" Fred couldn't believe it.

"I told him off. Told him that if he was the one that made Ginny run out of the shop crying, he was the one going to get her. Embarrassed him good I did." Ron said proudly.

Fred and George coughed, looking at their shoes. Ron had a sudden feeling that a Weasley storm was brewing just behind his back.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" he asked pathetically. They nodded, turned tail, and ran. Ron turned to see a very angry looking Mrs. Weasley right behind him.

"Ronald Weasley, you are going to go get Harry right this minute, and if I ever hear that you talk to another person like that again, you will be grounded for the rest of your life, with 3 meals a day through your locked bedroom door." she reprimanded in a shrilly voice.

"But mum-" Ron began angrily, and got cut off.

"Don't you "mum" me, you are going to help Harry find your sister, and I don't care how long it takes!"

"But…" Ron shut up after a glare from his mum, and looking very haughty, set off again.

Molly Weasley had been shocked to find her son had had that outburst and was furious at him for yelling at Harry like that. She thought that if they didn't find her little girl, she would never forgive Ron.

Harry sat down on the steps of a random shop. He had been around Diagon at least twice and there was no sign of Ginny. He knew that he had made Ginny run out of that shop but it wasn't really his fault. He was mad at Ron for embarrassing him in front of complete strangers like that and he was surprised that he had actually gone through with his threat. He had thought that after a couple of minutes, Ron would be back and apologize. "Stupid git." he said, without any real conviction. He wasn't' really that mad at his best friend, more just frustrated that everyone was going to think it was his fault. He was just deciding that he could not sink any lower when he heard Ron's voice calling his name. He looked back and saw his red hair bobbing up and down. He decided that he would wait for him, he needed company.

"Mum said that I had to come find you and help look for Ginny." the redhead said, mumbling.

"Oh, well fine then. Just keep up." Harry said, standing up and stretching.

They walked for about half an hour without talking, and then Ron said, "Where are we going?"

"I dunno," was Harry's reply. "I've been around Diagon at least twice and haven't seen anything." Harry stopped walking abruptly, right in front of an ally.

"What?" Ron said irritably.

"I haven't checked in there." Ron followed Harry's finger and saw hat he was pointing to somewhere he had never been: Knockturn Alley.

"You don't think…" there was fear evident in his voice.

"Who knows? It's the only place that's left in or around Diagon. Let's go." Harry started off and realized that after a couple of seconds, that Ron wasn't' behind him. "Oh honestly!" he said vehemently, using a favorite phrase of Hermione's. He took Ron's arm and shoved him into the opening of the alley. "There, you're in Knockturn and you didn't' die. Now come on!" and Harry strode off, not caring if Ron came this time.

In about fifteen minutes, they hadn't met anybody but came upon a shack that was rundown and looked like it had been abandoned years ago. There was noises coming from inside that sounded like crying, and both boys knew they had found her.

"Do you suppose that there would be spiders in there?" Ron asked nervously.

"Naw, there is probably butterflies and lilies in a dark shack that looks like no one has used it in years." Harry retorted, being sarcastic.

"Right, well, I think that I better go tell mum that we have found Ginny, you can deal with her." said Ron, glad to have an excuse not to go into the building, and bound to get some form of justice in his eyes.

"Uh huh..." Harry said, not paying attention anymore. He was getting ready to go face Ginny, this was not going to be pretty.

"Don't hurt--"

"Just go tell your mum to wait up," Harry sighed, not even bothering to fight.

Ron started in the direction of the middle of Diagon Alley, where they had said they would meet up in two hours. Harry started in the direction of the building of doom.

Inside, it was pitch black. Harry stood still for a moment, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once they did, he could barely make out a figure hunched over in the darkness. He assumed that this was Ginny and as quietly as possible, said into the dark, "Ginny, is that you?" the figure stiffened, and Harry knew it was. "Ginny, it's Harry. Please just listen to me, and I'll explain everything."

Ginny started to say something but Harry interrupted her. "I like you too."

Ginny stopped. He had caught her attention.

"Wait…why…then…huh?" she couldn't think straight.

"The only reason I started to laugh was because I was happy. I couldn'tbelieve that you would like me too, or even love mebut I guess you took it the wrong way because you started to cry and well, you know. Everybody noticed that you were missing when your mum did a final head count and everybody's really worried about you and wants to know that you're all right." After saying all this, he stopped, giving Ginny a chance to process the information.

"Harry, I'm sorry I ran out like that. I thought you were laughing at me and it was more than I could bear. Do you…well, do you really like me?"

"Yes Ginny, I really do and I was wondering, well, would you like to be my girlfriend?" after saying this, he wished he could crawl undergroundGod this was embarrassing.

"Yes Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend," came the reply from the dark and the figure got up and moved into the small patch of light Harry was standing in.

"Oh! Well, that's good then. Why don't we just go; Ron was supposed to go tell your mum that we found you."

"Yeah, I must have been in here for hours; let's get out of this place," she said and with that stepped out into the musty pathways of Knockturn Alley.

On the way back to Diagon, she slopped her hand into his, and Harry felt a tingle go up his back. They could see everybody in advance standing there, and dropped hands. They gave each other glances before finishing the final few steps to the clan of red haired people.

"Oh, Ginny! I was so worried about you! Don't you ever do that again! What in the world ever made you want to run away? You should be thankful that Harry and Ron found you." Molly Weasley looked her daughter up and own and apparently satisfied with the quick inspection, gave her daughter a bone-crushing hug.

Ginny just looked at Harry and said to her mum, "I'm sorry. I promise I will never do it again, my emotions just got the better of me and I wasn't thinking."

"Well, now that you and Harry are back, we can leave. Let's all go home!" she cried and taking Harry in a quick hug, led the way out of the wizarding world and into muggle world.

Just before Ginny and Harry went inside the Burrow for a lunch, she stopped him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Harry grinned like a mad man and brushed the back of her hand with his thumb, letting her know he appreciated it. She smiled back and opening the door said, "Come on. I'm starved."

"Yeah. Your mum is a great cook; I can smell lunch from here."

**Hope you liked, and look out for another update next week! Please review! Love from-writerchick13**


	5. Chapter 5 Back To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: why do you think I'm Jo? I'm not rich, I'm not even a legal adult, and yet people are screaming my name as I walk down the red carpet…what? It was a dream? I'm not Jo? I'm not making money off of this? Oh. Okay. In that read and enjoy.**

Chapter 5 Back To Hogwarts

_Hiss._ The Hogwarts express let out a huge breath of steam and the doors started closing.

"Get going, the train's leaving." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, and she gave Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny one last hug.

They returned them and hopped on the train just as it started to pick up speed. Soon the platform was no more then a speck in the distance and the foursome, which had been standing and waving, started to make their way to the compartments, looking for an empty one.

"Hey, Ginny!" a female voice called out above the heads of students and Ginny turned around.

"Oh my God, hi!" she squealed, and as the voice fought her way against, the crowd, Harry could make out a head, upper body, and then finally an actual person.

_Where has she been? I've never noticed her before. _Harry thought silently, watching the two friends' reunion. She was actually kinda pretty, in that simple way. She had shoulder length wavy blond hair, with brown eyes that were shining with happiness right then. She wore a Hogwarts uniform like everybody, else, but like Ginny, it seemed made for her, it fit her perfectly.

"Who is this?" Ron asked the question with a slight change in his voice, as if he had something stuck in his throat.

"My name is Karen; you must be Ron, Ginny's brother. Or one of them anyways." she giggled and stuck her hand out, meeting Ron's halfway.

"Yep, that's me." he replied stupidly and Harry saw Hermione puff up indignantly.

_What's up with her?_ Harry thought, and an idea crossed his mind. It made sense, but he would have to see, maybe talk to Ginny about it. He knew they were friends and certainly talked about those kinds of things…he was brought back to the present by Ginny's gentle hand on his shoulder and her voice.

"Would you care horribly if I went with Karen in her compartment? I haven't talked to her in ages and I want to catch up." she explained, looking into Harry's eyes.

"No, go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." he replied and giving her a quick peck on the cheek, dragged Ron away from the blond haired girl with which he was trying to flirt with, while saying to Hermione "Let's get a compartment, they'll all be full soon." he thought he saw hurt cross her face at Ron's reluctance to leave Karen, but it quickly passed and Harry dismissed it, chalking it up to his mind playing tricks on him. The idea that she might like Ron was left to take shelter in the back of his mind and he thought no more of difficult relationships.

"Ah, this better." Harry said when they had finally gotten settled in their compartment with their baggage stowed away. He looked at his two best friends and realized he was the only one talking. "…Did I miss something?"

"No Harry," Hermione answered stiffly, "There's nothing wrong. Can't wait to get to Hogwarts, you?"

"Harry, do you think that Ginny and Karen might come in here later?" Ron asked, completely ignoring the brown haired girl sitting across from him.

"I don't know, maybe later if they feel like it…Hermione, are you sure everything is okay?" he pressed her.

"I'm sure Harry." she replied and left it at that.

"You seem mad at something Hermione." Ron told her, now noticing that something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Nothing Ronald, I am fine. So if you both would just leave me alone, it would be greatly appreciated." she said frostily and Harry decided that it would be better to just do as she asked.

"Ron, want to play exploding snap?" Harry turned to his best friend, who was staring at Hermione. She had just taken out a book and turning the first pages gently, started at the beginning, apparently forgetting anyone else was there with her. The title was "Hogwarts: A History."

After a while, the two boys got tired of playing and turned to conversation. Naturally, Harry talked about Ginny, and wanted to make sure that Ron was completely okay with it.

"Really mate; to be honest, it won't change anything. But it would be nice if I knew that you approved."

"I guess I do," Ron replied. "I didn't freak out when I saw you give Ginny a good night kiss before coming up to my room."

"You saw that?" Harry asked, surprised. He had thought they were alone.

"Yeah, just didn't say anything. But if you hurt my little sister…" he trailed off, leaving the punishment to the imagination.

"Ron mate, really. You should know by now the last thing on my mind is to hurt Ginny." to Harry, it was starting to get annoying. All through the rest of the holidays Ron had repeatedly told him if he hurt Ginny in any way, he would personally make sure he didn't get out of the hospital for a week.

Hermione sighed and put her book down. Harry looked at her. "Are we almost to Hogwarts?" she asked, some of the coldness gone from her voice.

"I don't think so; think we still have a bit of the ways left." This time, it was Ron who answered, instead.

"Well, I hear the lunch trolley coming, do you guys want anything?" she stood up, and taking her money bag out of her trunk, made her way to the sliding glass door.

"I can pay for it myself Hermione. Ron, you want anything?" Harry asked, turning to the redhead who was still sitting down.

"No, I'm fine. Whatever you don't eat I'll finish off. I'm not that hungry anyways." he mumbled, and Harry mentally kicked himself. He usually wasn't so obvious about asking Ron if he needed anything,, but he had forgotten that he hated charity and likely would starve himself before asking for help.

"Anything from the trolley my dears? Anything from the trolley!" the witch's voice carried up the corridor and Harry stepped out of the compartment, making a note to get more than he needed. Ron would never know.

"Some Bertie Botts, a packet of Droobles and a chocolate Frog." Hermione's voce rang clear and Harry decided that she might be saving some for a midnight snack, that lot of food to eat in the time they had left on the train.

"5 chocolate frogs, packet of Droobles, 3 licorice wands and Bertie Botts please." Harry told the pump witch and after paying for the sweets, made his way back to Ron.

"Merlin Harry, you act like you haven't eaten in a year!" Ron exclaimed, looking at the seat beside him now filled with sweets.

"I'm hungry." he replied offhandedly and Hermione looked sharply at him. He returned the look, and Hermione's eyes softened. She understood.

The rest of the train ride passed pleasantly, Hermione seemed to have forgotten she was angry with Ron and Ron seemed to have forgotten all about Karen. In between conversations, there was a light knock on the compartment door and yet another redhead joined them.

"Hey Harry. Hi Hermione!" Ginny said and pushing what was left of the boys' lunches over, took a seat right next to Harry.

"Where's Karen?" he asked her, noticing she was alone.

"Oh, she's still in her compartment, I told her that I wanted to spend time with you. She said that she knew where I would be and told me to have a good time." At Harry's confused face she added, "She hasn't seen her friends all year, and me and her just spent the last two hours talking. It's okay; she just wants to catch up with her other friends."

"Oh." Harry said, and settled back into his seat. He had just wanted to make sure that everything was okay.

"By the way, what house and year is Karen in Ginny?" Ron asked her in a would be casual voice.

"Oh, she's in Ravenclaw, she's third year, like me. So that's probably the only time you'll see her this year."

Ron slumped back down in his seat, apparently Hermione saw it too.

_I need to talk to Ginny. Soon, and alone. _He reminded himself.

Just then, the train started slowing down, Hermione stood calmly and walked out of the compartment, saying "I'll se you later Ginny, Harry." Ron stood there for a second and then decided that nothing was wrong. She was just being Hermione.

The three teenagers left gathered their stuff and walked out into the mass chaos that was now the pathway out to Hogwarts, and after some jostling and pushing managed to get off the train and into carriages. As luck would have it, Ginny and Harry got the last carriage

together, they were alone.

"Ginny?" Harry said carefully, he didn't know how protective she would be about Hermione's love life.

"Harry?" she teased, looking at him.

"What do you know about Hermione's feelings towards your brother?"

"Quite a lot, I would like to think."

"Does she like him?" he blurted out and Ginny looked at him.

"Well of course she does!" she exclaimed and Harry sighed. It wasn't that hard after all. "Are you just now realizing this?" she continued and he suddenly saw why she was looking at him strangely.

"She's like him for a while huh?" he asked; he suddenly felt like a complete and total idiot.

"Yes Harry, she's like him for a while. Ever since your 2nd year to be exact."

"Why haven't you done anything? Told Ron something? You weren't there when Hermione was about to bit Ron's head off if he said one more thing - it's pathetic. She likes him a lot…you already know all this." he finished, looking at his girlfriend who was trying to hold back a smile.

"I saw the way that Ron was looking at Karen and I noticed Hermione get indignant. She'll be fine; Ron will grow out of his crush and realize that he likes Hermione. Just leave them alone." she said softly, looking at him.

"But…" at a look from Ginny, his mouth closed, he knew the subject was closed to discussion.

"Look, we've arrived at Hogwarts." she said suddenly. The view of the castle had been looming ever closer during their talk and now the carriages stopped, students began unloading.

In about the space of a half hour, they had been seated in the great hall, their baggage left for the house elves to deal with. Dumbledore had said his opening words and food had appeared on the table. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were attempting to make their way down the table. So far, Harry had had two helping of fried chicken, dumplings, three rolls, and to many helpings of steak and kidney pie to count. The pumpkin juice in his goblet was refilled magically when it got low so Harry didn't know how much of it he had drank, but he was quickly filled to the bursting capacity. The dinner disappeared when Ron was about to get one more chicken leg and replaced by desserts and sweets. Harry spotted some apple pie right out of his reach and told Hermione to please get a helping for him.

"You're still hungry?" she asked, she had just seen him demolish two plates of food.

"Yeah." he replied and Hermione sighed.

She got the helping of pie and holding it out to Harry said sarcastically, "Don't kill yourself by overeating. We have a lot to learn this year."

He smiled and promised that he would die of food overdose and dug in to the pie. Several helpings of various puddings and cakes later, the food finally disappeared and the hall grew silent. Dumbledore stood and looked out at his students, a broad smile on his face.

"Now that we've all been fed and watered, a few start of term announcements please. First years should note that the forest is strictly forbidden…and a few of our older students should know that by now too." his eye twinkled as it in turn settled upon the Weasley twins and then The Golden Trio. "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors along with other products which you can find pinned on the front door of his office. Quidditch teams tryouts will be scheduled shortly, please contact your head of house if you wish to try out. And now, I bade you goodnight. Off you trot!" he finished and as one, the students stood and began making their way out of the great hall, talking and laughing.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were in midst of the crowd and it took them several minutes to get out into the entrance hall. After taking a few shortcuts, they found themselves on the seventh floor in front of the fat lady.

"Good holiday?" she asked them and they nodded.

"Password then?"

"Tea cozy." Hermione answered and the Fat Lady nodded and swung open to reveal a cozy common room.

"Guys, I'm tired. I'm going up to bed. Good night Ginny." Harry said, yawning.

"Night Harry." she replied and gave him a quick hug before letting Harry go up the stairs to his dormitory.

"You know what**-** I think I'm tired too. Good night Ginny." Hermione echoed Harry's words and after Ginny saying good night, went up to bed.

"I'll see you in the morning?" she asked her brother, who had sat down and was staring into the fire.

"Yeah... In the morning." he replied, glancing up at his sister.

Ginny smiled and then followed suit, leaving Ron alone.

Ron sat there for quite some time, thinking. He was thinking about a girl. A girl that he thought had no interest in him whatsoever. She was his best friend, and yet he wanted to be something more. He wanted to be able to kiss her and hold her hand; he wanted to be able to let her know he loved her. He was thinking about Hermione Granger, and how he would never be brave enough to let her know.

XxXxXxXx

Hermione lay in bed for some time after getting ready for bed, thinking. She was thinking about her best friend, Ronald Weasley. She was thinking about how she would love to be something more than just friends. She would love to be able to do all the things that couples do, hold his hand and get a quick kiss now and then. He didn't like her, and she thought that that she would never be brave enough to tell him how she felt.

_Some Gryffindor courage, huh, Hermione? _She thought to herself before silently laughing. _Yep. It's back to Hogwarts all right; having to see Ron everyday…I knew school couldn't be all that bad._

With those thoughts and several others dancing around her head, she drifted off to sleep, leaving her dreams to the imagination.

**Longest chapter yet I think. Did you guys like it? Harry knows that Hermione likes Ron, will he take Ginny's advice? Another update next week, so keep your eyes peeled. Please review on your way out, compliments and CC are lovingly accepted. Review people! Love from-writerchick13**


	6. Chapter 6 Not What Was Expected

Ch 6 Not What Was Expected 

About a month into school, and Hogwarts life was officially underway. Classwork and homework were a little heavy with OWLS coming up next year and Harry and Ginny were not seeing each other that often. Harry was loaded down with work and Quidditch practice. Ginny tried to spend as much time as possible with him but she had things to do too, she had her own life. When they did spend time together, it usually ended up with them falling asleep, they were both exhausted trying to adapt to school life after the long vacation. All in all, it was not a very fulfilling relationship.

Hermione and Ginny were standing by the Black Lake on a Saturday afternoon. Harry and Ron were inside working on getting caught up on some of the overdue homework Hermione had refused to help them, grabbed Ginny and gone outside for a walk. The two girls were now talking and occasionally laughing at something the other said. Ginny was not her usual bubbly self though, and it worried Hermione.

"Is everything okay Ginny? You've seemed a little down lately about everything." she finally asked her friend, after telling her something incredibly stupid that her brother had done, it had only managed a smile out of her.

"I'm fine. Well no, I'm not. But I can't do anything about it and I'm being overdramatic…" Ginny looked depressed. She tried to laugh at herself but Hermione didn't buy it.

"Okay Ginny. Spill. What has got you so miserable?"

The redhead looked at her best friend for a second and then sighed. "It's Harry."

"What?" that was not what Hermione had been expecting to hear.

"I never get to see him. Whenever I do see him, it's not like we are even a couple. Sometimes…sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing. Sometimes I wonder if I still want to be his girlfriend." Ginny's voice was a whisper by the time she had finished, and her eyes were fixed on a patch of earth.

Hermione stood there, not saying anything. She simply looked at the redhead standing there and realized that Ginny felt horrible. It was like she was hating herself for feeling like she didn't spend enough time with her boyfriend. She knew that Harry was tied up with schoolwork and had seen Ginny and Harry asleep on the couch together more than once.

"It's not what you expected is it?" she asked softly.

"No." the redhead looked up, eyes glistening with tears she was trying hard to keep under control. "It's not at all what I expected Hermione. During the summer, it was so surreal. I was with him almost every minute, and it was like we were a real couple. I was able to hold his hand and get a kiss every now and then. Now, I'm lucky if I even see him between classes. I feel so bad for having the thought that it might be better if we broke up… I really like him Hermione. But what's the point in calling him my boyfriend if I never get to see him?" the tears that had been held in check so far now spilled over, and salty drops trailed down her face.

"Hey. Don't cry. It'll be okay Ginny, I promise. It'll all be okay…" Hermione trailed off, wrapping her arms around her best friend in a comforting hug.

Ginny let the tears fall for a couple of minutes before sniffling and exhaling deeply. "What

do I do Hermione? Harry's starting to ask what's wrong with me. I don't know what to tell him, I'm just so overwhelmed…"

"How long have you been feeling like this?" the brown haired girl asked, wondering how the situation could break Ginny like this.

"Ever since the second week of school" she replied, pulling away from her best friend and looking her in the eyes.

"…okay." Hermione said, taking a deep breath. "Why don't you just give it some more time. Let Harry adjust to school life as well as yourself and don't beat yourself up about it! It's normal to want to spend time with your boyfriend, and it's also normal to get caught up in life. Don't feel bad that while Harry is doing his homework, you're out with your friends. No one expects you to be together twenty-four seven.**"**

A watery smile came upon Ginny's face as she smiled bravely. "Thanks Hermione. You always know what to do."

"What else am I good for?" she replied and smiled. "Come on. Let's get back up to the school for lunch, I'm sure the boys will be looking for a good reason to take a break from their homework." with those words, Hermione stood up, and helping Ginny up, linked arms with her best friend and walked back up to the castle, where Ron and Harry were waiting for them.

"Do I look okay?" Ginny asked right outside the doors to Hogwarts. "Not like I've been crying?"

"You look fine." Hermione replied.

Ginny sighed heavily again, put on her best smile and pulled open the huge castle doors. Ron and Harry were just coming down the stairs and the two girls waited for them before going into the great hall to eat lunch.

"Get any work done?" Hermione asked after she had given the boys a few minutes to eat and realize they were not going to starve.

"Got stuck on Snape's essay, what else?" Harry grumbled and looked at Ginny, who wasn't eating.

"Are you okay? You seem down." he asked her and she looked up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." the redhead said, looking into emerald green eyes. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"Why don't you go up and catch a nap before afternoon classes?" Harry asked her, concerned.

"Oh, it's okay, I'll wait until your finished."

"Don't wait on me, go get some sleep." he repeated, looking into her eyes. He thought he could see something there, but it might have just been the sleep in her eyes. He guessed she really was tired.

"Really, it's okay. I'll wait until your finished and then go up to the common room with you to see if I can't give you some help on the essay."

_Doesn't he see I want to spend time with him? I'm trying to create time…what can I do? _Thesethoughts and more swirled around in her head and she sighed without knowing it. Harry heard it.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?" Ginny looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Hermione looking warily at Harry. She could almost see the mental message 'leave her alone.' she could see it, why couldn't he?

"Are you sure you're okay? Are classes bothering you…something?"

"Harry, I'm fine. I told you, I'm just tired. So I'm going to go up to the dormitory to catch a nap and I'll see you later." she swung her legs out from under the table and walked away, catching Hermione's eye and giving her a meaningful glance. Hermione sighed. Part of the problem was Ginny. She hadn't known that before.

"Guys, I'm gonna go. I'll catch up with you later." she said before following Ginny's suit and leaving the hall.

Halfway to the 7th floor, she spotted a girl sitting against the wall, crying. As she got closer she recognized the red head and she sighed. She really was a wreck.

"What's wrong Ginny? You can't do this to yourself, you can't. You'll crack." Her voice was comforting and soft, her arms were wrapped around Ginny's neck. She wasn't sure if she was helping or not, Ginny's sobs just seemed to get louder. After a few minutes of Hermione rubbing circles on her back though, the crying died down and she was left hiccupping.

"I'm such a wreck Hermione." she said softly, looking up into big brown eyes. "I don't know why I'm like this. It's so overwhelming and I don't know why it's such a big deal to me. I'm a wreck. And I don't know what I can do…." it seemed that she had run out of words to express what she was feeling. She simply looked at her best friend, silently pleading for help.

"I don't know what I can do, I don't know what you want me to do. What can I do to help? Cause you need some help, in all honesty. This isn't good for your health Ginny."

"I know that I need help. It never used to be like this…I'm just talking in circles. I don't know what else to say. I guess the worst that can happen is we can break up and that's not the end of the world is it?" her tone was not convincing.

"Ok, you know what? We are going to see Harry. I think you need to talk to him." Hermione stood up, stretching. She started to walk back down to the great hall when she noticed that Ginny wasn't behind her.

"Don't make me." she sounded like she was five years old, she looked mortified.

"Oh honestly!" exclaimed the brown haired girl, getting exasperated. "Come on! He's not going to hate you if you tell him how you feel. Ginny!" she said, when the redhead did not make any move to get off the floor.

"He'll hate me. He'll think I'm a horrible girlfriend!" she said in a loud whisper, looking terrified.

"Come on." Hermione replied, grabbing her best friend's hand.

"No!" she shouted, and stood unsteadily.

"Ginny! What is wrong with you!"

She felt weird, like she wasn't in her body. It was surreal, and Ginny didn't know what to do to stop it. All she knew was that the prospect of talking about her feelings to Harry was petrifying, and she didn't want to do it. Her breaths became short and quick. Her fingers were starting to tingle and her toes started to go numb. She couldn't breathenormally, and she was scaring herself. She had the weird sensation that the room was spinning and she shut her eyes tightly, gasping for air.

"Ginny? Ginny!" Hermione's voice sounded muted and scared. _Merlin, she's hyperventilating._ Was the thought that ran through her head and she ran the few steps back to the redhead, who looking scared of herself. She was trying to take a deep breath, and it seemed as though she couldn't.

"Ginny, it's okay. Your okay, you're safe. It's only me…" she didn't know what to say. Her best friend seemed to sway on the spot and the brown head took two steps closer, incase she fainted. Instead, she slid down on the wall, head between her knees and trying to get a normal breath. It seemed as though she was going to pass out, her breathing was scattered.

"You're going to make yourself pass out Ginny. Come on, just take one deep breath. One deep breath after another…" she tried to help, and it seemed to work for a few seconds. Then the hyperventilating started again and Ginny looked up, scared. Tears were leaking out of her already swollen eyes, she was truly terrified.

"Come on. Your okay, there's no one here but me. It's okay. Ginny!" she knew Ginny was trying to stop but she was going to black out any second. Hermione walked the last few steps to her best friend and looked her in the eyes.

"You are going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine. Ginny, calm down. You're okay."

Slowly but surely, Ginny's breathing started to even out. Her chest was rising and falling heavily, taking in deep breaths of air. The numbness went away and after a few minutes, she was able to talk again.

"What's happening to me?" she croaked out, tears welling in her bloodshot eyes.

"You freaked out honey. You hyperventilated. Your okay though, do you feel alright?"

"My fingers are tingling, and my head is spinning." she replied, trying to stand up. She swayed and her arms went out to steady herself. When she was sure she was balanced, she turned to Hermione.

"I'm really tired. I'm going to take the rest of the day off and stay in bed. Come and check on me before you go to bed, okay?" asked the redhead in a small voice, the incident had left her shaken and she felt insecure.

"Sure. I'll make up something for Harry and Ron. Go get some rest Ginny. If you need anything, come find me. Go to the hospital wing if you need to."

"I will." she promised, before giving her friend a hug. "Thanks Hermione. You're the best friend I could ever ask for." that being said, she walked up the flight of stairs and Hermione waited until she could hear a portrait close.

_Poor thing. _She thought to herself. _Letting her know she's part of the problem can wait. I'll let her sleep for now. _

It wasn't what Hermione had expected. Life just wasn't what she had expected this year. She sighed before opening the doors to the great hall and almost running into Ron and Harry.

"Hey guys, come on. We're going to be late for class." she said, and after telling them some lie about Ginny which they ate up, headed off for class.

XxXxXxXx

Ginny lay in her bed thinking. Her head was pounding and she was about to go to sleep. She wanted to get some things straightened out but she wasn't able to think clearly. Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep was _I need to tell him. I'll go mental if I don't. By next week…I'll tell him._

**I'll update next week guys, and hope you liked! Please tell me in a review what you thought, compliments and CC are greatly appreciated! Thanks! Love from Writerchick13**


	7. Chapter 7 I Hate It When That Happens

**Disclaimer: everything that you see in this chapter is not my idea. I took it from Jo and I am giving her full credit for her brilliant mind. But if I may ask one favor-could I have Daniel? I don't want Harry, just Daniel. You can have his people get back to my people…err…or my mother. (lol) on with the story…**

**A/N: Soooo sorry for the delay in getting the chapter up! My beta took a vacation! Thanks for everything Rachel!**

Chapter 7 I Hate It When That Happens

Weeks had passed before Ginny and Hermione were alone again. Ginny had seemed better after awhile, Hermione had been watching her closely to see if there were any other signs of a breakdown and had seen none. This was why when Ginny asked if she could talk about Harry for a few minutes she didn't think anything of it. Until that is, the words "Harry," and "Break up." came out of her mouth.

"Ginny! I thought everything was going great." Hermione said.

"I did too," Ginny answered, looking straight into the brown eyes across from her. "But something isn't right about this relationship. I don't know what it is, if it's strain, if we just aren't meant to be together…" she trailed off. She really didn't know what the trouble was. Harry and her still weren't spending that much time together and it didn't feel like a real relationship. She wanted something more, really needed something more.

"Ginny…" Hermione felt hopeless. She knew what it was like to be stuck in a place where she didn't know how she was feeling. Yet at the same time, she was mad at her best friend for feeling the way she did. "Have you talked to Harry?"

"What do you mean have I talked to Harry?" the redhead replied uneasily.

"I meant to tell you Ginny. Have you ever thought that you might be part of the problem?"

"Well, yes." she admitted. "But it's not like it's Harry's problem so to speak. It's just that we don't have enough time to spend together. You know that Harry didn't go to the last Hogsmeade trip because he was so behind in homework? He told me he was really sorry and it's not like he didn't want to spend the day with me but he had so much to catch up on. Like he couldn't have taken a day off from writing essays for McGonagall and Snape to spend some time with his girlfriend whom he never sees properly." All through her speech, Ginny's voice was growing steadily louder and she had started to pace. Now she stopped abruptly and looked at Hermione with blue eyes. "There really is no point Hermione. It's a hopeless relationship. We should just break it off before something bad happens."

"And what could happen? If it's a pointless relationship, what's the worst that could happen? Hasn't it already been done and over with? Or are you telling me that from lack of seeing you, Harry is going to drop dead and no one can do anything about it?" Hermione exploded right into her best friends face. Didn't she realize how good she had it? Didn't she realize how lucky she was to have somebody she loved and could talk to about anything? She didn't see that if she tried, she could make their relationship work. It was partly her fault, maybe even all her fault. Harry couldn't help it if he had too much homework; he was trying to be a good boyfriend and a good student. It was hard to balance your social life with your school life and Ginny didn't understand. She didn't understand.

"Yeah Hermione, maybe he would. He's supposed to care about me right? He's supposed to want to spend time with me right? No, I don't think he does. I don't think he cares one bit about me." she shot back, her ears getting red.

"Or maybe you're just blind. Maybe you can't see what you have when it's right in front of face. You have a good thing Ginny! Harry does care about you, but he can't fail school, what would he do? Think for just one second Ginny, about Harry. Think what would happen if he didn't keep up with his homework. Do you know what the definition of a relationship is? It involves two people, not just one. You're only thinking about yourself, and what you want. Open your eyes. Harry is trying the best he can. So why not do the same and talk to him. Tell him what's going on and see if you can't work something out. Until then, don't talk to me. Because you just don't get it, and I am getting sick and tired of listening to you whine about how your relationship is going nowhere. Grow up." with that, Hermione turned on her heel and walked back up to the castle, leaving behind a very stunned redhead.

XxXxXxXx

_How could she say those things about me? I don't care about Harry…how dare she?! _A very furious Ginny Weasley was pacing in the common room, waiting for Harry to get out of classes. She was thinking about everything that Hermione had shouted at her, including the part about growing up. She was mature; she didn't need to grow up any more than she already had. She was only 13 after all. _The nerve of her…_she ranted about the brown headed girl some more in her head, all the while knowing that in the end, Hermione was right. She had been thinking only about the relationship she was trying to save, and not about Harry as a person. She knew that 4th year must be hard, the classes were getting harder and homework more rigorous she supposed, but still…she couldn't get it out of her head that if Harry really wanted to, he could find time to spend a couple of hours just with his girlfriend. She missed him, missed the time they spent together in the summer; school was always getting in the way. How often was it that she got to see Harry, even for a few minutes? In the mornings walking down to breakfast and at lunch. Really, it was all. And so she kept making up excuses, bordering on the line of admitting that Hermione was right and saying that only she knew what it was like to go through this and that the brown eyed girl couldn't possibly understand.

"Ginny?" a male voice said the name questionably, not knowing whether or not it was a good idea to be in the room at the moment.

"Harry! Hey, what are you doing right now?" _I suppose it can't hurt anything. I'll just talk to him…and prove Hermione wrong._

"Nothing really, I was just gonna study for Snape's test Thursday. What's up?" he questioned.

"I need to talk to you." This was suddenly much harder than she expected. She took a deep breath, Harry looking at her suspiciously. "Do you still like me?"

"Well… of course I do…what… where did this come from?" he spluttered, looking very confused.

"It's just that you never seem to want to spend time with me, and your always saying that you have to do your homework… it seems like your using it as a excuse to not see me."

"So what… you think that just because I'm trying to be a good student this year, I don't want to spend time with you? I don't like you anymore? Ginny…how could you think that?"

"I don't know… it just seemed like it. You know what, just forget it." she was starting to feel bad for bringing this up. Harry seemed genuinely hurt by the suggestion.

"No Ginny, let's talk about this. How could you think that I would just ignore you, lead you on if I didn't like you anymore?"

"I don't know! It just seemed like it. I don't think that you would lead me on, but well…" the redhead trailed off, getting lost in emerald green eyes so full of hurt and, what seemed like anger.

"You just talked yourself into a corner Gin. You just said that you didn't think that I would lead you on, but a couple of minutes ago you said that you thought I was making up excuses to not spend time with you. So what do you really think? Do you trust me? Or do you think that you're the only person who feels bad about what school is doing to us?"

There was silence for a couple of seconds as the full impact of Harry's angry words hit Ginny like a ton of bricks. She mouthed soundlessly like a fish out of water and to her horror, she saw her boyfriend smirk.

"You need to think before you talk Ginny. Your mouth is going to get you in trouble one day."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" the redhead cried, anger starting to boil.

"It means that as much as I like you, I can't deal with the drama right now. My classes are overloading me with work and I just can't. When you get a grip maybe we can talk again." Harry started to walk away, grabbing his bag on the way out but Ginny grabbed his arm and he whirled around, trying not to let his girlfriend see the tears in his eyes.

"What are you saying?" she asked in a low voice, hoping that she was wrong in the interpretation of his words.

"I'm saying exactly what the words mean. Get a grip. Then we can talk. No, I'm not saying a need a break from you; I'm saying a need a break from the drama."

"Oh is that it? My feelings are just drama to you? Well they come with the person. I'm sorry I'm a little confused right now, but maybe if you took a little time, one day out of the weekend away from your stupid little books and homework, five minutes after a Quidditch practice to say hi and ask me how my day was, I wouldn't think that you don't like me. Because I don't believe it. I think that you're just a coward and you don't want to break up with me." Ginny was panting slightly, the anger showing through the harshness of the words issued from her mouth.

"Well, is that what you really think? Contemplate your answer carefully because you're pushing it Ginny. I'm not going to put myself through the drama. That's all this is. Drama, and you're causing it. I like you and your just going to have to take my word for what it is, the truth. Do you believe me? Answer carefully now." the sarcasm mixed with injury dripped from his tone and his eyes were flashing, a sure sign that he was also getting mad.

"Yes. Yes I think it is what I think. In fact I know that's what I think. I think that you need to quit with the attitude and quit putting this down as drama. This is real life, this is how I feel. Deal with it. Don't run away from it Harry. Your just gonna make this whole fight worse." Ginny knew she was pushing it indeed but she was outraged at this whole deal and if she would have had it her way, the fight would have never happened in the first place. She pointed it out to Harry.

"Yes, it's definitely my fault. It's like you can't do anything wrong, you think your helping the situation? This isn't a fight Ginny, it's a breakup." he stopped suddenly, those words he had not meant to say.

The shock of the words penetrated her brain after a couple of seconds and she took a deep breath.

"Fine. If you want to break up then fine. But know one thing Harry Potter. Once you leave me, you are never coming back into my life again; I don't care how many times you get down on your knees begging for me to take you back. Once you say it's over, it's over." she said in a deathly tone

Trying to keep his voice even when his heart was breaking he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Fine Ginny. It's over. I can't deal with you obviously you're to high strung. If you ever want to get back together, call me. You know where I'll be." Harry walked calmly out of the common room, waiting until he was in the nearest boys' lavatory to sink down against the cold stone wall to think over his actions.

He now realized that the whole fight had been stupid, and he had acted foolishly. Ginny was probably better off without him, and he really did need to concentrate on his schoolwork.

_Come on, you know it's all a lie. You're going to miss her._ A little voice said inside his head and he frowned. It was true, if he was going to be honest with himself. He was going to miss her, everything about her. She meant her last words; she was not going to take him back easily. He had screwed up. He shook his head sadly.

"Great Harry. Just great. You really messed up." he sat there a little while longer letting the fight fully process and then stood up, stretching. He grabbed his bag and then set off back up two sets of stairs; back to the common room, hoping to Merlin Ginny wasn't there.

Thankfully she wasn't. Hermione however, was. "Good going."

"Oh shut up." he replied bitterly and threw himself into a comfy red chair.

"She's in the girls dormitory, asleep." she answered the unasked question and Harry was thankful.

"Is she still mad?"

"Yes." Hermione looked at Harry and almost said something else, but stopped herself. He sat there for a few seconds and then yawned.

"I think I'm going to sleep." he said and stood up. "Good night."

"G'night." she replied and sighed, waiting until she heard a door close to sink down in her chair.

"I hate it when I'm right." she said to the fire in front of her and she truly meant it. She really did hate it when she was right about some things.

XxXxXxXx

Ginny lay awake in bed, thinking. She was thinking that she was so stupid for what had happened a couple hours earlier, thinking that she still loved Harry and didn't know how she would get by without him. She was thinking that she hated it that Hermione had been right about it all, that she had been the problem. She was thinking that she didn't want to cry, but somehow couldn't stop the salty drops from running trails down her face. She didn't want to think that she was wrong, but she knew she was. And so she cried. She cried for hours, losing all track of time. Sobs erupted and shook her frame, letting all the emotions from the past weeks come out in a storm of tears and sniffles. She cried until she was so tired she could barely keep her swollen red eyes open, and her last thought before she drifted off into a restless sleep was _I hate it when that happens._

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and review review review! Do you think Harry and Ginny are going to get back together? When? Comments and CC are greatly appreciated, and I'll have another chapter for you next week hopefully. Until next time, love ya! Love from-Writerchick13**


	8. Chapter 8 Fights All Around Then?

**Next chapter up for ya'll! Hope you like and review on your way out please! Love from-Writerchick13.**

**Disclaimer: I'm flattered that you would actually think I'm Jo, really. However I'm not. Sorry about that.**

Chapter 8 Fights All Around Then?

Next morning, Harry walked down to breakfast by himself. He was wondering why Ron hadn't still been in bed when he got up, he usually was the one waking the redhead up. It was the first day that he was single since school began, and surprisingly, he wasn't feeling too depressed about it. It was nice feeling a kind of freedom he hadn't felt since he had been dating Ginny, a freedom that if you screwed up, hardly anybody would care or even notice. His thoughts carried him all the way to the breakfast table, where he could see Hermione and Ron talking heatedly.

_Great,_ he thought. _Those two are always fighting. Don't think they'll ever shut up._

"What are you two fighting about now?" he asked half-heartedly, taking a seat next to Hermione and across from Ron.

"You." was Hermione's terse answer and Harry looked up from grabbing two pieces of toast.

"Me? What about?"

"What did you say to my little sister that would make her cry all night long?!" Ron burst out. His ears were already red and Harry didn't want to fight first thing in the morning.

"I didn't say anything to her, more like she threw insults at me. Why don't you go ask her for yourself? She's sitting right down there." He replied calmly, pointing at Ginny, who was sitting halfway down the table from them. Then something Ron said reverberated in his brain. "Wait a minute. She cried herself to sleep last night? I thought you said she was mad at me!" he shot at Hermione who cringed.

"I'm staying out of this one. I was following orders so go talk to her about it." she said, throwing her hands up.

"You haven't explained yet," Ron told Harry in a low tone, "How it came to be that you two got in a fight so bad you had to break up. What the bloody hell is going on?!"

"I'm not going to fight with you Ron," replied the black haired boy, calmly picking up a piece of bacon and starting to eat. "If you want to talk calmly then feel free to do so. It's 8:00 in the morning and I don't want to argue with someone that can't be reasoned with this early in the morning."

"What do you mean can't be reasoned with? Of course I can be reasoned with, if the thing is reasonable. But you hurt my little sister and I told you at the beginning of term that if you hurt her, you would pay. Now, what-"

"Would you shut up with the repeating already?" Harry yelled, putting down his goblet of orange juice. "I didn't do anything to your precious sister, she threw words that were rude at me, she yelled at me, she made it into a big thing, she. Not me, her. She can do wrong in a relationship too, you know. Why do I always have to be the bad guy!" he pushed the plate of food away from him**, his** appetite non-existent now. He stood up, fully intending to leave but Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, sit down and listen. Ron might actually have a point for once in his life." she said tiredly and got a reproachful look from her best friend.

"I thought you were going to stay out of it? He doesn't have a point Hermione, he's just yelling for the heck of it. I don't need to sit here and get yelled at, so I'm going back upstairs to do homework."

"Harry, sit down!" she commanded. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you two quarrel and have it go on for months."

"Hermione, you can be really smart sometimes but right now, you have no clue what you're talking about. He's not going to sit down and talk, he's going to be stupid and yell at me when I didn't do anything wrong."

"You did do something wrong though, you think Ginny just cried forever last night because of herself? You're the one being stupid, why not just own up to what you did." interjected

Ron, getting tired of being talked about like he wasn't in the room.

"No I didn't! I'm tired of you saying I did, when the only thing I did was say that I didn't want to deal with her drama. She was the one that said she was fine with breaking up, I didn't force her to do anything." Harry said angrily, rounding on Ron.

"Yes, you had to do something. You don't just stand there getting yelled at, you said so yourself a couple of minutes ago."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Harry thundered and the great hall went quiet. He looked around before giving a roar of frustration and walking out of the hall. Everybody's eyes turned to Ron and Hermione and the attention was creepy.

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked the hall in general and after a few seconds, the people resumed eating and chatting with one another.

Ron stabbed a piece of sausage with his fork and crammed it into his mouth. Chewing violently, he waited until he was finished to say something to Hermione who was staring into space, taking a sip from her goblet every now and then.

"I'm right you know. Harry's wrong, I hate it when-" he was cut off by the brown eyed girls annoyed voice.

"Oh shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up," Hermione repeated, not in the mood to listen to one of the redheads rants. "I'm not in the mood for it. Harry's right, when your ready to be mature give me a call. I have my own problems to deal with, and I don't need nor want to be mediator between my two best friends." she stretched, swung her legs out from under the table and walked away, leaving Ron to stare after her.

"Bloody hell…" he muttered, and finishing his breakfast, also got up and left, glaring at anyone he happened to catch staring.

Ginny, who had been watching the whole thing from down the table, sighed. As much as she loved her brother defending her honor, he had caused a scene. She guessed Hermione had told Ron what happened, she had told her best friend right after Harry had left of course. She chuckled as she realized she really was the cause of all the drama.

"Fights all around then?" she asked no one in particular, therefore not expecting an answer. But one came in the form of Luna Lovegood.

"Do you know what that was all about?" she asked her, apparently she had floated over to the Gryffindor table and Ginny hadn't noticed.

"Ah, who knows? Hermione and Ron are always fighting." she replied airily.

"Yes, but I haven't seen Harry get mad like that ever." Luna told her.

"Well, who knows what that was about either? I would suggest you ask him yourself, before you start believing the rumors that are going to start soon." Ginny said, looking at the blond haired girl carefully before getting up and telling her that she had some stuff to do.

"I'll see you later then."

"Bye…" Luna said, and floated back over to the Ravenclaw table.

XxXxXxXx

Hermione was still thinking about the scene in the great hall with her friends. Ginny was the cause of it all and sadly, she thought that the youngest redhead didn't care. Surely she knew, the whole great hall knew Harry was mad.

"Hermione?"

_Speaking of the devil… _Hermione thought with an inward smirk. She loved Ginny, but honestly, she sometimes thought she loved all the attention.

"Ginny?" she teased.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I don't know, can you?" Hermione replied, sitting down in a chair. Ginny took a seat next to her.

"Do you think that I should talk to Harry?" she asked. She did feel a little bad that everything was her fault.

"Well, I don't know. I think that it's rather selfish and wrong of you to be enjoying all this drama though." she answered truthfully.

"I know…" Ginny had enough humility to hang her head. "How can I fix this?" her whole outlook on the situation had changed with one sentence from her best friends. Amazing how that could happen.

"I think you need to talk to Ron, not Harry. Tell him exactly what went on last night, nothing but the truth Ginny. Then Ron can talk to Harry in his own time, they need to fix their problems by themselves."

"You always know what to say. Thanks Hermione." Ginny told her, getting up and giving her best friend a hug. She told her thanks again before going up to the dormitories to think.

_Nothing but the facts…_ was her motto, as she planned how she was going to get her older brother to listen to her without interrupting.

XxXxXxXx

Harry was lying on his bed fully clothed, with the hangings drawn. He was trying to calm down after breakfast. He was angry with the world, except for maybe Hermione. All she had really done was make him listen to another minute of Ron's ramblings. He wished that last night had never happened, that he could go back in time and take back those four words. He wished…he wished he could get over it. The drama was contagious… he sat up.

_I'm over it. _He thought determinedly. _The whole thing is stupid and I have better things to be doing than sulking._

He got out of bed, pulling back the hangings. The whole thing was stupid, he kept telling himself. It was Ginny's problem; if she wanted to talk he had told her he would listen. Taking out his potions book, he opened it to page 273, something he couldn't understand. It was the Draught of Peace. It was a tricky potion, involving powdered moonstone and syrup of hellebore. Sighing, he went back to work.

XxXxXxXx

_Stupid git._ Ron thought idly, strolling along a corridor. He didn't want to go back to the common room, that was most likely where everyone was. So instead, he was walking along the castle, not really caring where he ended up. The fight he had just had with Harry was stupid, he realized that now. But he wasn't about to apologize to him, he was still convinced it couldn't be _all_ Ginny's fault. His thoughts carried him to the kitchens and he hadn't eaten that much breakfast. He tickled the pear and was greeted by house elves.

"Anything you want sir?" squeaked one.

"I just want some things to take back with me." he told them in general and several scattered to meet his needs.

_I love the kitchens. _He thought to himself before being loaded with bread, sweets, drinks and everything else the elves had been able to find in a few minutes.

"Thank you." he said politely, thinking Hermione would be proud of him.

"Come again sir, please!" they replied, and he backed out, finally going back up to the common room to eat.

As he sat down, unloading the food from his arms, Ginny came down the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.

"I was looking for you." she told him, sitting down and grabbing a sweet at random.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking at his sister.

"To talk. I want to tell you what happened last night…"

**I know. Not a real eventful chapter at all, but it's meant to be that way. I had to get a chapter in between the last one and the next one I'm going to post. So sorry. Review anyways with your thoughts and comments, CC is always welcome. Thanks! Love from-Writerchick13**


	9. Chapter 9 Trial and Error

**Disclaimer: umm…well let's see. I do not live in England…I am only 15...my name is not Jo…nope; I do not think that I own Harry Potter. But I can always dream!**

Chapter 9 Trial and Error

Ginny had tried her hardest to get her older brother to understand. It seemed like he was getting there, but she wasn't sure that he understood the full extent of what she had done. She herself was just now realizing all the trouble she had caused, and just because she wanted to stir things up a bit. Yes, she was still mad at Harry for saying those things, still thought it was a good idea that they spend a little time apart, but it wasn't nice nor nice of her to try to create any more tension or trouble between two friends that were already there. That part wasn't her fault; Ron was just stubborn like that, thinking that she needed protection.

It was the next morning after everything had happened, Ginny was still in her nightclothes, laying in her bed, thinking. She really didn't' know hwy she was mad at Harry, but she knew she was. And the more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

"You up?" a brown head poked through the royal red hangings and Ginny sighed.

"Yeah. What time is it?" she asked, getting up and pulling back the pieces of cloth.

"Nine." came the reply, and Hermione watched as the redhead stretched leisurely and nodded her way. She disappeared into the bathroom and water could be heard running.

Hermione sighed herself, wishing everything could go back to normal and went downstairs for some breakfast.

The hot water felt good on Ginny's pale skin, and she stood there for a couple of minutes, letting tenseness and stress she didn't know she had wash away. The whole thing was getting stupid, yet Ginny could not let go of her anger towards Harry. She decided that she was not going to think about it anymore, she was going to make herself go insane. She was mad at Harry, and that was that. Smiling for the first time in a couple of days, she took the scented shampoo and started to shower.

Harry lay in his four poster bed thinking. Ginny was still mad at him. Ron was mad at him, and he had yelled at Hermione. Well, maybe not yelled so much, but he definitely didn't think that she had deserved what he said.

_So, great._ he thought glumly to himself, trying to ignore the rays of sun trying to get through his faded hangings. _I have absolutely no friends, and no girlfriend. Just great. _Getting irritated that the sun was interfering with his thoughts, he tried harder to concentrate, trying to find a way out of the mess he was in. _It's not like I can do anything about it, I told myself last night I was over it. I am over it, this is a different thing. I gotta find a way to get my friends back… _"Would you stop!" he yelled at the light filling his bed and creating a glow. He flung back the hangings and stretched, shading his eyes from the sudden brightness of the yellow sun.

_Hermione shouldn't be to hard to talk to. I'll start with her. _He thought determinedly, walking into the bathroom and turning on the tap. He would figure something out.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry had walked out to the common room just to in time to see Hermione climbing out of the portrait hole. She stopped and waited for him, watching the fat lady close behind him warily. She didn't know whether or not she was still in trouble.

"I'm sorry." he said, falling into step beside her.

"It's quite alright." came the dignified reply and Harry laughed silently. Sometimes it was so easy to make up with friends.

"Is Ron still mad at me?" he asked, looking at the brown head slightly in front of him.

"Please Harry. Don't drag me into it." she sighed, stopping to look earnestly at him.

"Okay," he replied quickly, throwing his hands up to show he meant no harm. He didn't want Hermione mad at him again just because of something he said.

They reached the great hall and took seats next to each other, eating in silence. It was awkward, but after awhile, Ginny joined them and Harry left quickly after seeing the look of hate thrown in his direction by a certain redhead.

Harry was walking back up to his dormitory to get his bag and get some homework done, but his foot didn't' reach the fifth stair before someone called his name.

"Harry?" Ron was sitting in a chair, with a book in his lap. He was obviously reading through a potion or ingredients.

"Yeah?" he answered cautiously, trying to decide if they were about to get in another fight.

"I need to talk to you."

Harry sat down. "What about?"

"Ginny. She told me what happened, nothing but the facts."

"You believe her?" Harry asked, looking closely at him.

"Yeah." Ron answered simply, and just like that, Harry knew they were friends again. Amazing.

"I wish I could take back that night." the black haired boy said tiredly, sitting down in a chair.

"What do you mean? Like, you want to get back together with her?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean those words, and I wish I could just explain that to her. But I know she won't take me back, she said it herself. And we all know how Ginny is." Ron looked up from his lap at Harry's words and then smiled. Yeah, they all knew how Ginny was.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"I don't know…I guess I could try to talk to her."

"Well, you know that she to anger, but if you tell her what you told me, maybe she would consider taking you back. After all, she does love you." Ron told him reasonably.

"Yeah…wait, what did you say? She loves me?!" Harry had heard the words, his brain had processed them, but his mind had just kicked into double time, he guessed that it was a little slow on the uptake these days.

"She loves you? Well she does, if you just try…"

"It'll never work," emerald green eyes that had momentarily had a shine in them dulled again as he told himself Ginny hated him.

"How bad do you want her back?" Ron asked him, looking straight at him. "If you want this bad enough, you'll find a way. Believe me, that's one of the reasons why you two are so perfect together. You're both stubborn as anything." he teased.

"ha ha ha. Thanks mate. I never knew you were so good at this stuff."

"I never did either," Ron admitted. "Come on, we have potions." Harry told him he would be right back. He ran upstairs, grabbed his bag and was back downstairs in 30 seconds.

Walking down to the dungeons, Harry remembered that he had forgotten the one thing he needed: his potions book.

"My potions book is still up in the dormitory. You just go, I'll be right back." he told Ron, and the redhead shrugged.

"Okay."

Harry was walking back up to the common room; he was right around the fourth floor when he passed a redhead hurrying by him. It was Ginny, she looked fairly upset.

_Now's as good of a time as any._ he thought to himself. Forgetting all about Snape and the trouble he was going to be in, he spun around on his heel and called out, "Ginny!"

She whirled around, anger flashing in her eyes. "Malfoy, leave me alone! I swear- oh. It's you." Ginny had interrupted herself when she had seen the person she was yelling at had black hair instead of platinum blonde.

"What's Malfoy done to you?" he asked, ignoring the tone of her voice in the last three words she said.

"None of your business." she replied shortly, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he called after her, and she turned around again, looking annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Well, me and Ron are okay again, as well as Hermione and me. So I thought that if I could make amends with you, tell you how I felt, maybe you would understand better. Maybe we could--"

"Date again?" Ginny cut him off with a very unlike-Ginny sneer. "Potter, if you think that I am going to take you back in a million years, you have got to be off your rocker. I meant what I said in the common room a week ago, I do not want to date you. I realized what an arrogant git you are, and if your like this now, I don't' want to imagine what you'll be like in your 5th or 6th year." Ginny said, and with that, she turned on her heel and ran to the nearest girls bathroom.

Harry was stunned. He couldn't think, move or make any sounds. She had called him an arrogant git, had said that she did not want to date him in a million years. She had called him 'Potter'…she really was furious with him.

_But then why did she run off with tear in her eyes right after her little speech, you know you saw her eyes glistening. _the little voice inside his head told him.

"Oh shut up." Harry said aloud and seconds later he regretted it.

"Excuse me Potter?" a cold voice drawled from behind him.

_Shit. _Harry swore inside his mind. He had not expected Snape to be on the fourth floor, wasn't he supposed to be down in the dungeons teaching his class? He put on his best expression and turned around.

"Professor! I suppose you're wondering why I'm not in your class? Why don't' I just fix that little problem." he started to walk briskly down the corridor towards class, and surprisingly Snape didn't say anything, only walked behind him, heels of his boots clicking in the silence.

When Harry entered the dungeons he realized that he didn't know what potion they were brewing. He couldn't cheat off Ron or any of the other students because they were all packing up.

_Oh well, I'll just ask Ron. _Then-- _wait! Packing up?! Merlin, I've missed the entire class! I guess I'll get another 'T' then. Thank Merlin it's only one grade. _Harry thought to soon.

"Don't forget, I want a 12 in essay on what your particular potion did in today's class. I think it will be a separate grade from the potion grade from today's class. Due next time.

The Professor said, looking maliciously at Harry, while the class groaned and filed out of the room.

Harry waited calmly outside the door until Ron came out, looking at his best friend with a bewildered expression.

"Where were you? Snape left towards the end of class with no explanation and then you're standing outside the door when the bell rings? What the bloody hell is going on?"

"I met your sister in the fourth floor corridor." Harry replied. "I tried talking to her but she blew me off. Snape found me and let me come back to class…that must be why he didn't give me any punishment. He knew that class was over and I'm going to get two failing grades." Harry mused aloud, and a new anger overwhelmed him for his potions professor.

_Slimy, greasy git. _he thought furiously and then turned back to the redhead still beside him.

"Come on. We have to go find Hermione. She'll know what to do." Ron nodded his approval and their robes billowed behind them as they raced to the library for the help of the smartest witch of the age.

**So some stuff happened in this chapter, we got to see that Ginny is still pissed at Harry and has no plans for taking him back anytime soon. What do you think Hermione is going to do as far as getting Harry out of trouble with Snape? Review please, CC is always most welcome as long as it is just that: Constructive criticism. Compliments are also very greatly accepted:D thanks! Also, sorry for any mistakes, I didn't get a chance to beta this chapter! Love from-writerchick13**


	10. Chapter 10 Conflicting Times

**Thanks so much to everybody who has put me on their alerts or favorites list. It means a lot to me, ya'll are awesome! Sorry about not updating, we had a hurricane blow through here, so I've been busy with that. Review!!**

**Disclaimer: Does Jo even need a disclaimer? I wonder…**

Chapter 10 Conflicting Times

"Hermione, I really hope this works. If it doesn't, I will totally be dead. Thank you so much." Harry was pacing back and forth in front of the fire, it was almost midnight and he was still worrying about potions the next day. Ron had stayed up with them until ten, then pleaded sleep deprivation and went up to bed.

Hermione had told Harry what potion was easiest out of the ones they had to choose from and he had looked it up in his book.

It was a memory potion, which although not extremely hard to brew, was not extremely easy to make either. It had been the easiest one out of the bunch though, and Harry had given it a valiant go. He thought it had turned out alright; Hermione had given it a sniff and a nod of approval. Hopefully Snape could find nothing wrong with it, or he would have done all of it for nothing.

Hermione looked worried about turning it in but said nonetheless "Look Harry, the worst he can do is take points away from Gryffindor. You have the potion and the essay done right?"

"Yes, but knowing Snape, I might get you into a detention from Snape for helping me. He is going to be furious at me for turning in both assignments. And he is probably going to know that you helped me with the potion."

"Well, technically, all I did was help you find one. You made it by yourself. So he doesn't have a reason to give me a detention, and if he does, then I will go straight to the headmaster and try to get Snape sacked!" Hermione said forcefully, although she knew it would never be possible.

"You know Snape doesn't care about technicalities, and he would say that you were merely trying to get yourself out of trouble by lying or something like that." Harry replied dully, not even bothering to acknowledge that his potions professor was evil.

"Well, I know." Hermione admitted. "But we could always hope he has a heart couldn't we? Do you still have the vile?"

"Yep. It's in my bag in a pocket." Harry had asked her halfway through making the potion how he was supposed to get it to class. She had suggested that he take a sample of it and put it in a flask. It was so simple and in front of his face, it made Harry feel even stupider. But that was what Hermione was for, right?

Hermione tried to stifle a yawn, without much success. "You know, I'm happy to be here for you, but it's getting late. I think I'm going to go up to bed okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight." Harry watched her climb the stairs to the girl's dormitories and heard a door close. He himself couldn't sleep, although he was tired. He sat in a chair in front of the fire, staring at the flickering flames. It was nice to have Hermione as a friend. She really was brilliant, if she was a little bossy at times. Eventually, his brain ran out of fuel, and he fell asleep somewhere around one. The fire died down, and went to sleep as well, extinguishing the room into pitch black darkness.

XxXxXxXx

It wasn't until 8 that Harry woke up, silently reprimanding himself for falling asleep in the chair. His whole body was sore from sleeping in a compromised position and after stretching out some of the kinks, he ran up to the dormitory to brush his hair and get a quick shower.

Harry could hardly eat when he got into the great hall. Why was he so nervous about potions anyways? He guessed that it was because Hermione might get a detention from Snape for helping him. Hermione had said that she was fine with it but she had never suffered a detention from Snape. Harry didn't want her to have to go through that experience; after all, he was a sick and twisted man with an equally sick and twisted mind. But she had said that she was fine with it… so maybe it was best to just not stress over it. And just then, he found something to take his mind off of potions for the rest of the day.

The owls were bringing the morning mail and he saw Hedwig soaring around the tables looking for him. Once she reached Gryffindor's table, she landed gracefully and nibbled his finger affectionately while he untied the note from around her leg; she briefly dipped her beak in his water goblet, hooted sleepily and flew off to the owlery to have a good sleep. Harry unfolded the note and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Meet me down near the kitchen where the portrait of the pear is in a week. Don't tell anyone where you are going or about this note. Be there at 7:00 pm sharp. I am not going to wait for you. _

_Sincerely, Ginny Weasley_

Harry felt joy race through his veins. Or should he be scared? The note was from Ginny but still….Ginny could be scary. Harry decided that he would go and would follow the directions of the note. He wanted to hear what she had to say. He put the note in the bottom of his bag and set off for potions, dreading what was going to happen.

XxXxXxXx

In the classroom, Snape was looking particularly nasty, but he brightened just a bit when he saw Harry. Apparently he was looking forward to this moment.

"Potter!" he barked. "Potion and essay up here, now. That is, if you have either one of those things. And if you don't, well I am afraid that I will have no choice but to give you two "T"'s. That would be such a shame wouldn't it?" Snape asked him with a sneer, looking like he would love nothing more than to give Harry the worst grade possible, twice over.

"Well professor, you won't have to worry about that, I have both of them right here." Harry couldn't help but make a smart retort, mixed in with an actual answer.

He watched as Snape's face grew into a nasty shade of purple that could beat Uncle Vernon's. It was actually kinda funny. He didn't say anything for about a full minute, and although he wouldn't admit it to himself, Harry was actually starting to get kind of scared.

"And how did you manage to do that Potter?" he spoke from nowhere. "No doubt with the help of a certain know-it-all.. Am I right Ms. Granger? Did you help your famous friend here with his potion and no doubt with his essay too?" the greasy haired hook nosed git asked, turning his attention to Hermione, who had just entered the room.

Hermione froze. She had just entered the room and now turned to face the professor, jaw set and answered him.

I don't know what you are talking about professor. Here is my essay-" she was cut off by Snape, looking venomous.

"Don't lie to me Granger. 20 points from Gryffindor and a detention for you Potter, for getting someone else to do your work for you." Snape said and sat promptly down at his desk beckoning for Hermione to bring her essay to his desk as he did so.

Hermione did as she was told, and the rest of the class passed without to much trouble.

That night, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room accompanied by Ron; they were telling him what had happened.

He had asked Hermione what was wrong when he entered the class; she was slamming books down and ingredients for the day's potion. She had given him a glare, and then thought better of it.

"I'll tell you tonight." she whispered, and Ron had nodded, wondering what on earth could have made Hermione that livid.

"Isn't he the foulest thing to have ever walked the planet?" Hermione finished the story.

"Aw Hermione, welcome to our world. So Harry, when is your detention?" Ron asked, grinning.

"It's a week from today; I have to meet Snape in his office. It's at 7:00." Harry said and then suddenly thought of something.

The meeting with Ginny was a week from today at 7:00! What was he going to do!

"Guys, I am really tired, I am going up now. Goodnight." Harry told them and they replied with their goodnight's.

He went up to the dormitories and after getting undressed, lay in his bed wondering what on Earth he was supposed to do. On one hand, if he missed the detention with Snape, he would be in even more trouble. But this was probably his only chance to get back in good graces with Ginny… _what a dilemma._ He thought sourly, and fell off into a restless sleep.

**Ha ha, aren't I so evil! What do you think Harry is going to do? Stay tuned for the next chapter and review with your thoughts and constructive comments! Another update next week… oh I can't wait for the next chapter: D love from-Writerchick13**


	11. Chapter 11 The Way It Should Be

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you? I am not Jo Rowling. I do not own anything that remotely looks like Harry Potter and if I can get over it, I am sure you can.**

Chapter 11 The Way It Should Be

It was Thursday and the day before Harry's meeting with the beautiful Ginny Weasley and his detention with the potions master. Harry was frantic. He still didn't know what he would do, should he go down to the kitchens tomorrow night or enter Snape's office at promptly 7:00. If he didn't go to his detention then he would probably never see the sunshine outside again; he would be serving detention until he was 17. However, if he didn't go to the meeting with Ginny, he would probably never have another chance to date her again. Harry was lost deep in thought when the lovely redhead's older brother interrupted him.

"Harry! Are you okay mate? You've been acting strange all week." Ron was looking at him; he was concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired." Harry was shaken out of his reverie.

"Well, if we don't get a move on, we are going to be late for Transfiguration, and McGonagall has not been in a good mood today." Ron said, still looking at him as if he was ill.

Harry gave a start and looked around. He realized that they were the only ones left in the classroom, even professor Binns had left.

Harry gathered up his books and with a hurried "Let's go." took off at a run for McGonagall's class.

They got there a minute late and slipped into their seats quietly, hoping no one would notice. Luckily, nobody but Hermione did.

"Where have you two been?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Couldn't get Harry to wake up. But we're here now so don't worry. You're the only person who noticed, so just leave it." Ron whispered back and left the conversation there.

Hermione opened her mouth as if about to say something but Professor McGonagall started to speak and she bent down to get parchment and a quill out of her bag and started to take notes.

They were learning a rather funny charm that day. It was the canary transfiguration hex. It caused anyone hit by the hex to change into a giant canary. After a few moments the person would molt and change back to their original state.

They eventually partnered up and Harry was with Ron, Neville with Hermione. They spent the rest of the class period which admittedly wasn't that long practicing the spell.

An hour later when the bell had rung and they were walking to lunch the trio passed by Ginny and Hermione saw Harry and Ginny exchange furtive looks. She guessed that they still were not on good terms and wished she could do something about it. If only… her mind clicked into overtime and within minutes she had a plan formed. She smiled. She was thankful that Ron and Harry were best mates again, not only had it been extremely annoying to have her two best friends not even talking to each other, but Ron would have never agreed to the plan if he was still mad at Harry. She decided not to say anything just yet; she would wait until that night when they were alone.

After lunch, they walked outside towards the Black Lake. They were sitting down to do some overdue homework, (in Hermione's case homework due in two weeks) when a sneering voice spoke.

"Oyi, Potter!" The voice belonged to Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy." Harry said, looking up from his History of Magic essay.

"Oh, I was just placing a bet on you. What are you going to do Potter? Quite a fix you're in huh?"

Harry's heart stopped. The only thing that he could think about right now having to do with a fix that he was in was…his detention with Snape and the clashing meeting with Ginny. Malfoy couldn't know anything about the meeting though, could he? Then it all came rushing back to him; what Ginny had said in the corridor.

"_Malfoy, leave me alone, I swear-" _

She had stopped there, seeing that it wasn't Malfoy. Had he somehow found out about the meeting and that was what Ginny was talking about? However, that had been before the note, how could he have?

He realized that he had been sitting there with his mouth open for several minutes now and Malfoy was standing there looking nastier by the second. Harry spoke.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Malfoy. Now go away, I'm trying to work and you and your two goons are distracting me."

Malfoy said nothing; he just looked at him funny for a second and then muttered "Come on." to his two cronies, Goyle and Crabbe. Their job was to stand there and look threatening, which they had been doing quite well.

"Harry, what was that all about?" said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

Harry's head turned to look quickly at them and then he relaxed. "Oh, you know Malfoy; I have no idea what he was talking about." he told them, with a little scoff.

"Then why was your mouth hanging open like a fish out of water? It was like he knew something that you didn't want anyone to know and he somehow found out." Hermione said gently.

Harry did not think that Hermione knew how close she was to the truth but nonetheless kept everything a secret and still said "I don't know what he was talking about and I don't really care. Just forget about it and let's go back up to the castle and into the common room for a bit of rest before my detention with Snape and… dinner." he said quickly, he had almost let his secret slip, despite just telling himself to keep to keep it quiet.

Ron and Hermione nodded and closed their books and put them back in their bags. They headed back up towards the castle.

Right before dinner, Harry was in a bind. He still hadn't figured out what his plan was, still hadn't figured out whether he was heading towards the dungeons or the kitchens. He had taken more time than Ron putting his bag away in order to give himself more time to think and they were waiting for him in the common room, soon they would be wondering what was taking him so long…

"Harry, are you coming down for dinner?" Ron called up the staircase.

"Yeah. Wait up." Harry yelled, sighing. He gave one last look around the dormitory and then headed downstairs.

At dinner, Harry could hardly eat, because Malfoy kept casting him knowing glances.

"Just ignore him." Hermione's advice was simple, although she looked as though she could do with knowing what in the world Harry was up to, much less knowing what he was going to do about his predicament.

Finally, at around the end of dinner Ron turned to Harry, a look of determination for his best friend on his face. "Better get going Harry or you will be late for Snape's detention."

Harry looked at the clock and saw that Ron was right. He had 15 minutes to get to Snape's detention. As Harry walked out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons, he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was going to miss the meeting with Ginny; he would never get another chance. These thoughts made him turn around and take off at a run to the kitchens.

He got there with 10 minutes to spare. Ginny wasn't there. Harry cursed under his breath, rummaged in his pockets for a scrap piece of parchment and a quill, and hurriedly wrote a note, praying Ginny would understand.

_Ginny,_

_Please understand. I have detention with Snape at 7:00 tonight also. I will be down here as soon as possible, if I can get away from Snape. Please wait for me, I would have given anything to be here in 5 minutes but I just can't. Please understand and I will be down here as soon as possible. I hope you're here when I come,_

_Harry_

He left the note in plain sight, hoping that no one but Ginny would find it. He then ran back down to the dungeons, entering Snape's office just as the clock struck 7:00.

"I'm here professor." Harry gasped, clutching at a stitch in his side.

"Yes, I see that much." The potions master looked up from marking papers, sneer firmly in place. "Well, here is your detention. You must scrub out all the bedpans in the hospital wing-without magic. I will be there with you watching you do it to ensure that you don't try any… funny business shall we say." Snape quietly said the last few words to ensure that Harry got what he was saying.

Harry did. It meant that he wouldn't be able to sneak off early to meet Ginny.

"Fine, sir. How long will this detention last, sir?" Harry asked, putting emphasis on the word 'sir'.

"It will last as long as I say it will last and no sooner will it end." Snape hissed, with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Yes sir." was all Harry said before trooping off to the hospital wing.

XxXxXxXx

Ginny had arrived down near the kitchens right after Harry had left. When she had seen that Harry was not there, she had turned around to go back upstairs but then she saw the note.

_Ginny,_

_Please understand. I have detention with Snape at 7:00 tonight also. I will be down here as soon as possible, if I can get away from Snape. Please wait for me, I would have given anything to be here in 5 minutes but I just can't. Please understand and I will be down here as soon as possible. I hope you're here when I come,_

_Harry_

She decided to wait. He couldn't help that he had detention with that horrid professor, and he sounded like he meant what he said in the note, he would be down here as soon as he could. In the meantime, she decided that she wanted some food. She tickled the pear and was immediately met by a dozen or so house elf's, all wanting to help her in any way that they could.

"May I get you some tea miss?" inquired one elf.

"Or how about a piece of cake?" squeaked another one.

"Umm…I just need some snacks to eat while I wait for a person that I am meeting." she said timidly and the house elves immediately had all kinds of snacks at her service.

"Thank you, this will be enough." she said, and walked out of the kitchens with the house elves saying to come back anytime.

She sat down with her back to the stone wall to wait with the big pile of sweets next to her. She would wait, she decided but not for long.

XxXxXxXx

Hermione was glad that Harry had detention; it would get him out of her hair for at least the next hour or so. She could hardly wait to do this; she was going to go crazy if Ginny and Harry didn't get back together soon. It was 7:15 and she was waiting for Ron to get back down from the boys dormitories, of course, she could just go up there…just then, Ron came down and solved the problem for her.

"Ron, I need to talk to you." Hermione told him in an undertone, taking a look around the full common room to make sure they weren't going to be overheard.

"Sure, let's go over here." Ron said and led them over to their favorite chairs.

"Okay, I am going mad about Ginny and Harry. They are meant to be together and you know it. We have to do something about it." Hermione explained, getting right to the point.

Ron sat there for a second and then said, "Hermione, I agree with you but what are we supposed to do about it? Harry said that Ginny just blew him off when he tried to talk to her."

"Well Ron, I have a way. But you can't tell anybody, if we got caught with it, we would get in loads of trouble."

"Of course. What do you have in mind?" Ron asked, rubbing his hands together.

"A time turner." Hermione answered and the redhead looked at her blankly. "…Please tell me you know what a time turner is." she added, and saw Ron shake his head in shame.

"I'm sure our favorite witch could tell me though." he said, in an effort to get back in Hermione's good graces.

"It's exactly what it sounds like. It has a little knob on the side and you turn it how many hours-or years, in our case- you want to go forward or backwards in time." she explained, watching the dawn of comprehension cross Ron's face.

"Excellent! Where can we get one?" he asked, and Hermione sighed.

"That's just the thing. Teachers don't exactly just give them out… hardly any students are given permission to have one, there's all sorts of paperwork-" she was cut off by Ron, who was now looking confused.

"Hermione, I don't get it. If we aren't going to get one from a professor and neither of us have one, what are we going to do?"

"You didn't let me finish." the brown headed girl replied haughtily. "It just so happens that I found one. On the stairs, about a week ago. I've been sort of, err, forgetting to turn it in to McGonagall. If we could just use it one time and make them see that no matter what happens in the future they are meant to be together then they would get back together and everything would be okay again." Hermione finished, feeling more foolish by the second.

"Brilliant! When are we going to do this then?" Ron was all ready for a trip into time.

"We can do it tonight, while Harry has a detention and Ginny is out of our hair." she replied, and Ron's features brightened even more.

"When?"

"Um…we could go right now if you wanted to. Remember Ron, we can't be seen. Just think about what you would think if you saw you 3 years younger. You would think that you have gone mad." Hermione was all business now, eyes scanning the common room to make sure they were alone. The common room had mysteriously emptied out in the last 10 minutes.

"3 years? Blimey, we'll be 7th years by that time." Ron told her, looking like he couldn't wait for that day in history.

"I know, it's just a precaution. Ginny's pretty mad at Harry." Hermione replied, getting up from the seat in which she had been sitting.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

Hermione went upstairs to get the time turner out of her trunk and ran back downstairs. Thankfully, the common room was still empty.

"Okay Ron, come on." Hermione centered them in the middle of the common room, in the middle of a woven rug. She wrapped the time turner's chain around both of them and turned the knob 6 times, then she slipped, Ron had bumped her elbow. The next second, they were in a dark corridor.

XxXxXxXx

Harry was miserable. The bedpans stunk and it was a pain cleaning them without magic. The only thing that kept him going was the thought that Ginny might be waiting for him only a couple of floors away. Snape certainly wasn't helping; he had sat there and inspected every bedpan he had finished, sometimes making him do one over if it wasn't up to his standards. Finally, when the last one was finished and Snape had inspected it, he politely and exhaustedly asked the professor if he could go.

"No, I think that we will get Madam Pomfrey to inspect them and see if they are good enough for her." Snape said with a sneer.

Harry wasn't too worried, Madam Pomfrey wasn't that bad, and she would probably let him go after a quick inspection. He was wrong.

"Well, I think that he should do these three over again, what do you think professor?" it was the wrong question to ask.

"Yes, definitely." Snape was looking malicious.

Therefore, Harry spent another half hour cleaning and then asked if he could go.

"Yes, get out of my sight." Snape was looking very bad tempered; Harry supposed that it was because he couldn't keep him any longer.

Without saying a word, Harry calmly walked out of the hospital wing and as soon as he was out of sight broke into a run once again.

XxXxXxXx

Ginny was getting tired of waiting, it had now been two hours and Harry was nowhere in sight. It couldn't take that long to serve a detention. She got up and started to walk back in the direction of the common room. She almost ran into Harry.

"Harry!" she gasped.

"Ginny! I'm so sorry, I tried to get down here as fast as I could, but Snape was meaner than usual. That was the worst detention ever." Harry said breathlessly.

"Really, what happened? What did he make you do?" Ginny asked, interested in such a bad detention.

And so Harry spilled out the whole story, including how he had gotten the detention. When he was finished, Ginny just sat there.

"Wow, Harry that was pretty nasty."

"Yeah, well what did you want to talk about?" Harry said, his heart starting to pound.

"Oh, well, I wanted to talk about…us." Ginny said and blushed. "Come on, sit down and help yourself to some sweets."

Harry did as he was told, grabbing a pumpkin pastry as he did so.

"Well…"Ginny started on her story.

XxXxXxXx

Hermione and Ron had been walking for almost an hour now, occasionally breaking into a run when they thought they saw something significant. Once, they were almost seen, they had wandered into none other than themselves, but it was okay, older them had been too busy to notice much.

"Ron…" Hermione was blushing furiously.

"Oh, Hermione look, I have to tell you something." Ron said the words and wished he could take them back. Oh well, now that it was said, he would have to go through with it.

"What Ron?" Hermione asked, looking up at the redhead as they walked.

"I've liked you since that day on the train when you told me I had dirt on my nose." Now Ron was also blushing.

Hermione stopped walking. "I like you too." she finally answered.

"Really?" the redhead's features brightened considerably, and then he swallowed. "Well, what would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Ron, yes!" Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck, then hastily pulled back.

Ron said nothing, just smiled and started to walk again; Hermione followed his lead.

A short time later, they found what they were looking for.

They wandered into a classroom, and stopped cold. They stared for a minute and then turned around on their heels and ran out.

I think we found what we were looking for." Ron said tonelessly.

"Yeah, I reckon we did." replied Hermione, she thought she was blinded forever. There were spots in front of her eyes and she kept blinking. She shook her head and pulled Ron by his hand, saying "Come on, we're going down to the kitchens."

"Why?" asked Ron, bewildered.

"Note in Harry's bag I saw. Let's just go to the kitchens and then go back in time. If they're not there we will go up to the common room." said Hermione.

Ron nodded and followed Hermione.

When they got down to the kitchens, Hermione pulled out the time turner from under her shirts and put it around both of them. She turned the knob and in seconds, they were standing in front of Ginny and Harry, who were standing up.

"Where did you two come from?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"We walked down here, Ron wanted to nick some food and I decided that I wanted to come with him." Hermione quickly made up a lie.

Oh, well, me and Harry worked everything out." Ginny said, her smile growing bigger.

"Really? How?" Hermione was surprised and happy.

Ginny gave Harry a quick glance who shook his head slightly. "Some things you will never know girl." Harry grinned at his girlfriends words.

"Really? Well, I guess I will say the same then. You will never know how me and your brother came to date." Hermione's face was the picture of radiance.

Ginny looked shocked and then disappointed. "Whatever," she mumbled. "I don't want to know."

Hermione laughed and looked into blue eyes. "Come on Gin, you know you want to know. Spill how you guys made up and I'll tell you our story."

"Why?" Ginny asked innocently. "All that happened was that we made out-I mean up. We just made up, he asked me out and I said yes." Harry had given a cough at Ginny's slip of words and Hermione grinned.

"Well, I'm glad you guys made…up." she said and Ron nodded vigorously.

"It really was getting rather annoying." he said.

"Oh haha." Ginny and Harry replied and Hermione laughed again.

Everything was finally right again.

**This is not the last chapter! So keep up the reviews and CC please, and hope you liked the latest! Love from-Writerchick13**


	12. Chapter 12 Dreams and Bickering

**I'm so sorry for not being consistent with my updates like I said I was going to be. School made it more complicated than I expected, so I'm dealing with Theater rehearsals and Choir stuff, and trying to spend time with my boyfriend whom my parents hate…you don't care about all that though. You just want a update…so here it is! Next chapter! Review on your way out, thanks! Love from-Writerchick13**

**I want to say thank you to my Beta, she's awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Unless of course if I find out I'm related to Jo and she dies in a freak accident and leaves Harry Potter to me, then I will own it all!**

Chapter 12 Dreams and Bickering

On a sunny May afternoon, the trio was sitting in the shade of a big tree trying to get some homework done. Ron was groaning about not being able to see what the twins were doingfor it was quite unlike them to sit away from everything with their heads together.

"I'm telling you Hermione, there is something going on with those twoand they don't want anyone to know about it!" Ron said angrily

"Well then that is good for them,** so** don't go bugging your two brothers for some bit of information that they don't want anyone to know." Hermione said, getting a little edge in her voice.

"Well-" Ron started to say, and then mumbled under his breath, "Well, I _am_ their brother you'd think that I'd be able to know."

Hermione heard this and said testily, "Maybe that is _why_ they don't want you to know**- **ever thought about that, Ronald?!"

Ron, who had heard her say Ronald only when she was getting upset with him, seemed not to notice.

"That is the exact reason why they should tell me Hermione! Because-oh**…**" Ron had seen Hermione's face and he knew that it was too late to run for cover, so he tried to calm her down.

"Hermione," he began in a friendly voice, "Why don't we just forget about it and finish this Transfiguration essay?" Ron knew that the moment that he said 'essay' he was in for it.

"Just because…"

Harry, who had been leaning on the trunk of the tree which lent them shade, now lay fully back in the grass watching the two bicker.

Funny, he thought that the two are dating and still they bicker as if it was the last day on Earth. He felt his eyelids start to want to close and laid his potions homework aside, allowing himself to get more comfortable. He saw Draco and his two cronies head in the direction of the beech tree he was laying under and then turn sharply before he slipped into dreamland with a soft breeze playing across his face.

**Okay, I know it is a really short and boring chapter but it is kind of an in between chapter, it set's up the stage for the next chapter… which is going to be longer and more interesting. Please review and don't make me beg anymore than I already have. :P Love from-Writerchick13**


	13. Chapter 13 Draco Malfoy

**Here is the next chappie! **

**Please keep in mind that this has almost no relation to the books. So all the stuff about Voldemort in here doesn't coincide with the books and how they ended… so don't leave me reviews saying that what I wrote is wrong! I know it's not right, this is fan****FICTION ****people!!! Okay, that's it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: It never was mine to begin with! This whole thing is really stupid and I am running out of original disclaimers!**

Chapter 13 Draco Malfoy

Harry was in a house. He didn't know whose house, but it looked like it hadn't been used in years. It had been abandoned. The staircases were covered in about 2 inches of dust. There were old rusted doorknobs and grim looking portraits that covered the walls.

Harry took out his wand and held it steady. Something just didn't feel right.

"Hullo?" Harry asked cautiously. When nobody answered, Harry started towards the stairs. Maybe somebody would be up there and could tell him where he was.

He started to climb the stairs and when he finally got to the landing of the second floor, he stood there for a second, taking in his surroundings. This floor looked better kept. There was hardly any dust on the floor and there was no cobwebs in the crevices or cracks that were in the old house. However, the walls looked very bare. There were no pictures of any sort, and there were stains on all the walls as well.

Harry looked in all the rooms. He soon found out where the pictures had gone There was a room chock full of them. There were pictures of every sort, but there was one portrait that stood out to him. A portrait of a very ferocious looking woman, her mouth was open to the screaming position but no sound was coming out. She held a hanky in one hand and the other hand was full of rings. He looked away from the picture after some time and shut the door on his way out. He briefly looked in another room. It was blood stained and a old bag was in a corner. It looked like it had been the source of all the blood. Harry shuddered to think of what had gone on in that room and before his imagination could go any farther, he quickly slammed the door shut. He looked in another room it was the second to the last. He shoved open the door not knowing what he would find. Inside there was a lone table in the middle of the room. Harry looked around for a light. When he didn't find one, he mentally slapped himself. He was a wizard! He whispered "Lumos" and his wand lit up. Now that he could see properly. He saw that on the table there was a bowl. He moved closer and saw that there were weird engravings on the sides. He was immediately reminded of the Mirror of Erised. In the bowl, there was silvery stuff swirling all around. Harry felt drawn to it but decided that it was better not to mess with it. Knowing his luck, it was probably dangerous. He wondered what the stuff was but nevertheless, did as he had done in the last two rooms. He was about to walk downstairs when something caught his eye. One of the rooms was glowing. He first thought that it was some kind of dark magic, but then he realized that it was light, and it wasn't from the end of wands. It was like muggle electricity. He felt drawn to the room. It was an odd sensation, and before he knew it, he was in front of the door, and it's glowing insides.

Harry pressed his ear against the door straining to catch any sounds. To his surprise he did. But it wasn't a good sound. It sounded like a heart wrenchingly dry sob. He wanted to help this person who had made this horrible noise, but he waited. He did not know what had happened. He heard voices, but he did not understand what they were saying or who the voices belonged to . It made it that much more interesting. His ear pressed harder still wanting to catch more. And then he heard a yelp. He couldn't take it anymore he wanted to help, needed to help! He pushed open the door while saying, "Sorry, I am Harry Potter and I just-" he stopped. The people in the room didn't seem to notice that he had just walked in on them.

His heart stopped. What was going on? What he was seeing wasn't making any sense. He was seeing all his friends. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George, and Ginny. Weirder yet, was that they were all older, much older, Fred and George must have been at least 19 or 20. Ginny looked like she was 16. His heart did a flip flop. He now knew who had made that horrid noise, it was Ginny. Her cheeks were tear-streaked and she looked miserable. He stood there and looked, dumbstruck.

He stood there for so long in silence that when Ginny finally said something, he jumped about 3 feet in the air.

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO US?!"

Everybody stared.

"HOW COULD HE! HE PROMISED ME HE WOULD KILL HIM! HE PROMISED ME! BUT VOLDEMORT GOT TO HIM FIRST AND NOW I WILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN. HE KILLED MY HARRY AND NOW I AM GOING TO KILL HIM, I SWEAR I WILL KILL THAT THING." and Ginny broke down, sobbing on the floor while everyone stared, dumbstruck

Fred was the first one to try to comfort her.

"Ginny, shhh. It's okay Ginny it's a rough time for all of us…." He trailed off and looked at his twin for support.

"Ginny…Harry….Harry loved you. The ring on your finger is proof of that and he would not want you to sit around moping. You've got to cheer up."

"CHEER UP? YOU WANT ME TO CHEER UP HUH? WELL PARDON ME, BUT I HAVE JUST LOST MY FIANCE, I THINK THAT I HAVE EARNED A RIGHT TO CRY MY EYES OUT, DON'T YOU?" Ginny screamed, looking up at George.

As she did so, she moved her left hand to push a strand of hair out from her face, and Harry saw a diamond ring. Suddenly it all began to fall into place. Had he…had he died trying to kill Voldemort?

Fred and George looked at Ron. The brother looked stonily back and then got up and went over to Hermione, who was now also crying quietly.

"Hermione." he whispered comfortingly. "I love you with all of my heart and soul but right now I am concerned for Ginny's sanity. When we get her calmed down, then I can comfort you. I love you." he said and went back to his chair.

Hermione nodded. She went over to where Ginny was not letting up the storm of tears and after talking to her for a couple of minutes, Ginny let out a bonafied laugh. She then got up and hugged everyone in the room, but not saying a thing. After she got done, she promptly sat down in her chair and started to talk.

"I'm sorry about my outburst. I was overwhelmed but I am feeling much better now. George is right, Harry wouldn't have wanted us to sit around moping, he would want us to be out there fighting for his sake."

Everyone smiled and Ron went over to where Hermione was sitting and gave her a hug and a kiss. Hermione's smile became even bigger.

"Neville, when can you be ready to go? I am going with you when you go to kill that awful, disgusting, vile thing." Ginny said, now turning to the brown-haired boy.

Neville nodded and said that he could be ready in a week at the most, maybe sooner.

Standing in the doorway, Harry was stricken to the spot. Watching his friends' grief was almost more than he could bear. He willed his feet to move and was down the stairs and almost out the door of the old house when he heard a bloodcurdling scream. His blood ran cold as he heard a harsh cold cruel voice laugh and scream a curse. A blinding green light filled the house and Harry woke up screaming, his scar on fire.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Ron were stunned. They had given a start when Harry screamed, the area around them stopped what they were doing and watched interestedly.

"Harry! Harry wake up! Harry!" Hermione said loudly.

"Hermione! Ron! Oh thank Godric you're here!" Harry said. He didn't care what he sounded like or that everyone was watching, he was so relieved to see his friends again.

"Harry…are you okay mate?" Ron said uncertainly.

"Let's get out of here guys, I'll tell you what happened when we get inside." Harry muttered, coming to his senses.

Inside, they waited until they were sure they were alone and Harry told them every single detail of his dream.

"…..Weird." Ron finally said. "And you think it was like some kind of vision or something? But then, what does that have to do with Neville? I mean, why him to kill You-Know-Who if you snuff it?" Ron was now looking thoroughly confused.

"Why indeed." Hermione said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Look, why don't we talk some more about this after dinner, I'm starved." Harry said, rubbing his scarIt still stung a bit.

Hermione and Ron agreed and walked out of the niche that they had been talking in. As they did so, Harry saw none other than Draco Malfoy walk hurriedly away with a triumphant smile on his face. Harry knew the other two had seen him too the looks on their faces gave everything away.

"This could go wrong in so many ways." said Ron grimly.

"Draco Malfoy…." Hermione muttered.

**Hope you liked, I'll try to update soon! Review review review! Love from-writerchick13**


	14. Chapter 14 Dreams and A Conversation

**Next Chapter….Read on! P.S. contains OotP spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sad, isn't it? **

Chapter 14 Dreams and A Conversation

Weeks had passed since Harry's dream and every time the trio would pass Malfoy in the halls, he would look at them with this weird smile on his face. It was as if he knew something about the three and he was loving the superiority that he had because of that fact.

It was making Ron, Hermione, and Harry very nervous, to say the least. It was making Harry edgy, he was falling behind in his homework, and he didn't want to tell Ginny anything about it, she had enough to worry about without taking on his problems too. This is what they-or rather, Ron and Harry- were talking about in the common room one night after dinner. Ginny was up in the dormitory's, and they were in a secluded spot, right next to the fire. Everyone else was on the other side of the room.

"It's making me really nervous." Harry said again for the third time in five minutes.

"I think you made that clear mate." Ron snapped. He was also very edgy these days, what with the homework that the teachers were piling on, Hermione was refusing to lend her help, saying that this was what it was going to be like in a couple of years, and Malfoy was now added to the turmoil.

"So…what are we going to do about it! If he knows, he is not going to keep it a secret for the rest of his life. He is going to snitch to somebody, probably Snape, and it won't be good. We're not going to just sit here and do nothing about it….are we?" Harry asked uncertainly. The look on his friends faces was making him think otherwise.

"Harry, I don't think you understand," Hermione told him, finally looking up from the book she was reading. "We don't know for sure that Malfoy heard what we were saying that day. If we went and did something about it now, it would be like saying that we know something that we don't want anyone else to know. Technically, we don't. It was just a dream after all. We would be turning ourselves in, I'm sure that everything is going to be okay. It would make this whole thing look suspicious." Hermione finished. She was the only one of the three that looked at the dilemma logically, instead of going off and doing something irrational.

" You know Harry, I do think she might have a point. Of course, _that's_ not much of a surprise…" Ron said with a smirk.

Hermione gave Ron a glare before continuing on with the conversation. "We need to find out for a fact that Malfoy knows what we were talking about and then if, and only IF he does know, then we would still need to figure out what course of action to take. It takes time."

"So your saying that we have just got to sit back and watch until Malfoy makes a mistake huh? I'm not so sure that's such a good idea. He could snitch at any time 'Mione." Harry said angrily.

"Trust me Harry. And you too Ron. Both of you. You'll see that my logic is right if you will just wait and see what happens." Hermione said confidently.

"You better be right." Harry muttered and changed the subject.

"So…can I ask you guys, that is to say you and Ron a question?" Harry asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Sure." Hermione looked surprised. Harry was never the one to talk about that kind of stuff.

"Well….why is it that you two are dating yet you still argue like it's the end of the world!" Harry burst out laughing.

"Harry!" Ron admonished. He was turning red. He didn't much like talking to Harry about his relationship with Hermione.

"Yes, Harry!" Hermione teased and then her expression grew somber. "I guess it gets under his skin to know that his girlfriend is so smart. And also that he still can't cheat off of me even though our relationship status has changed." Hermione was half teasing.

"No it does not!" Ron interjected, looking incredulous. "I mean…that's not…oh Hermione, you really won't let me copy off of you now?" Ron looked flustered.

"No Ron! You can do your own homework, it's not like your not smart. Maybe if you paid just a little bit of attention in class.." they were off.

Harry threw up his hands in defeat. They looked-and sounded-like they would never outgrow their quarrels. He sank into thought about his dream in the comfy chair. He could not get over that dream! He kept having frustrating dreams about that dream, as if the dream was meant to tell him something. He couldn't figure it out though. In one of his dreams he would see the house from the outside and would try to go in. He could never get inside the house, the doorknob would never open for him. It made him infuriated that he couldn't get inside. He would start to walk away when he would hear the same high pitched cruel voice that had been in the original dream, the house would be filled with green light and he would wake up drenched in his own sweat. He had these dreams frequently, about once a week or so and every time it was the same. He didn't know what to do about it and it was driving him crazy. He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts when he heard his name being used.

"….And you too Harry." Hermione said, turning to face him.

"Huh?" he replied stupidly.

"Don't come asking me for help on your homework anymore. You need to pay attention

in class just as much as Ron."

"Oh…sure Hermione." Harry was distracted again.

Hermione's face softened. She obviously thought that he was still upset about Draco.

"Harry, try not to worry about this whole thing with Malfoy. We aren't going to let him get away with anything." she said more gently.

"Yeah, sure…look, I'm going up to bed. See you tomorrow." Harry said tiredly, and climbed the stairs up to the boys dormitory.

Harry really had meant to go to bed, he really was tired but after he had finished getting undressed and brushing his teeth, he could not fall asleep under the fluffy comforter. His dreams would not let his brain rest…suddenly Harry had a brainstorm.

The details from the original dream were fuzzy now, he could hardly remember anything about it. If he could make himself have the dream again, at least Ron and Hermione would know what it would look like before they got themselves killed. He decided that while it was a very feeble try at saving his friends, it would have to do for now. If only he could get inside the house again, force himself to stay longer….Harry fell asleep while still working on his plan. About half an hour later, he got his wish. His dream abruptly changed from him and Ginny to the old abandoned house.

The dream was the exact same thing. He immediately went to the room where his friends were, and saw nothing different except everybody sitting around, looking very depressed. He saw Ginny breakdown, his heart gave another painful clench. This time he stayed there, past the point the had left last time, until he heard the scream that he had heard downstairs, then Voldemort appeared in the room. He appeared as suddenly as if he thought about being there and _was _there, Harry knew he had more than likely apparated. Harry's scar, which had been prickling all through the dream, felt like it would burst, he fought against the pain and watched.

Ginny and Neville stood up, wands out, and at the same time cried "Crucio!"

Harry was proud of his friends for standing up to the creature, with not a trace of fear showing. The anger off of everyone in the room was palpable, everyone had their wands out. Ginny and Neville however, seemed to be the only ones that had enough sense to use them. Everyone else was just watching. Then, with a movement so quick that no one knew it happened, Voldemort killed Ginny. Harry cried out, thinking he had had all he could take. He felt his subconscious trying to get him to wake up, he focused on the scene in front of him even harder.

"Sectumsempra!" Ron bellowed. He had just watched his little sister die.

Voldemort smirked and copied Ron. "Sectumsempra." Tom said, almost lazily.

Ron was immediately covered in his own blood and fell to the ground, scarcely breathing.

Harry yelled and the next thing he knew, he was back in his dormitory, with Ron bending over him, asking him if he was all right and telling him to calm down. The sight of Ron's face faltered in front of Harry's eyes and the next second it was bloodstained, jut like it had been in Harry's dream. Harry promptly vomited all over his best mate and the last thing he saw before the world went black was Ron, yelling for somebody to get the headmaster.

XxXxXxXx

Harry woke up several hours later in pitch blackness. At first, Harry thought he was still passed out. He pinched himself and knew he was awake. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out other beds and realized that he was in the hospital wing. The door opened at the other end of the room and in the sliver of light, he could make out a feminine form.

"Ginny?" he called out hoarsely.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed softly and ran over to his bed.

"What time is it? What _day_ is it?" Harry was disoriented, but immensely glad to see Ginny.

"It's about one in the morning. It's Saturday. Harry, what happened?" Ginny was looking at him, concerned.

Harry hesitated for a second and then spilled everything. He told Ginny about the first dream, and about the dreams that he had about that dream, and finally about the most recent one he had just had.

Ginny said nothing for a couple of minutes after he was finished, just stared at him, openmouthed. Finally, she spoke..

"Wow Harry. I don't know what to say." she told him.

"I don't blame you. Well, do you know when I can get out of here?" Harry said, wanting

to go back to his own bed.

"Oh! That reminds me, I'm not even supposed to be in here. Try to get some more sleep, okay? I'll talk to you later." she gave him a peck on the cheek and tiptoed softly out, shutting the door behind her.

Harry said goodbye to Ginny and after making sure that she was gone, woke Madam Pomfrey up and asked for some more potion, since he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep on his own.

"Yes Potter. Here is some more dreamless potion, the Headmaster said that you should have this if you woke up." Madam Pomfrey said with a soft look in her eyes.

She gave Harry the potion and soon Harry was lost in dreamless sleep once more.

Draco Malfoy smiled evilly. He folded up the device that he had been using to eavesdrop and put it in his pocket. Walking away from the doors of the hospital wing towards the Slytherin dungeons, his brain was already in high gear. He had a plan to work out.

**Hope you liked the chapter and don't worry, some action will be coming up VERY soon. Review!**


End file.
